Are You Mad At Me?
by InSoo-nim
Summary: Kyungsoo kekasih Jongin, namun ia malah menjadi adik ipar Jongin. Apakah Jongin akan menjadi kakak ipar yang baik? Atau ia akan merebut Kyungsoo kembali?
1. Chapter 1

Are You Mad At Me?

WARNING!

GS, HURT, EXO PAIR, Rate M

Main Cast:

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Other Cast:

EXO Member, and other

Slight:

KaiStal

HunSoo

Genre:

HURT/COMFORT, ROMANCE, SAD, ANGST

Langit tampak mendung. Menyamai suasana gadis yang sedang berjalan di trotoar itu. Gadis yang diketahui bernama Kyungsoo itu tidak mengulas senyum sejak kejadian tadi. Kejadian di mana ia melihat kekasih yang sangat di cintainya tengah bercumbu panas dengan yeoja lain.

Flashback...

Kyungsoo tengah berjalan menuju halte. Ia ingin membeli susu strawberry kesukaannya di supermarket. Sedari tadi ia menunduk. Entah mengapa hari ini suasana hatinya sangat baik.

Kyungsoo tiba di halte. Selagi ia menunduk, ia melihat kaki yang membuatnya familiar. Lebih tepatnya ia memperhatikan sepatu yang ada di depan kakinya ini. Ia jadi teringat kekasihnya. Ia pernah memberi sepatu yang sama dengan sepatu yang di depannya tadi. Tapi, pabrik memproduksi lebih dari satu bukan...

Tapi, tunggu...

Mengapa tanda yang terdapat di sepatu itu sama dengan tanda yang ia beri pada sepatu kekasihnya. Ya, Kyungsoo memberi angka 88 di sepatu itu. Ia mendongak dan melihat siapa pemilik sepatu yang sedang membelakanginya tersebut.

Astaga, Kyungsoo rasanya ingin menangis saja. Ya, itu Jongin kekasihnya yang tengah memunggunginya. Untung saja suasananya sedang sepi jadi, tidak ada orang. Jika kalian bertanya mengapa Jongin memunggunginya, karena ia tengah bercumbu dengan seorang perempuan. Mereka di pojok halte.

Kaki Kyungsoo lemas seketika. Air mata Kyungsoo tak terbendung lagi. Ia menangis. Tapi tak terisak. Semakin deras air matanya mengalir, ia memilih pergi. Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya dengan gemetar menjauhi tempat itu.

Sementara di sisi lain...

"Kai, mengapa yeoja itu menangis saat datang dan melihat kita tadi." Tanya Krystal –yeoja yang bercumbu dengan Kai-.

"Mungkin ia sedang tidak baik dengan kekasihnya." Ucap Kai enteng.

"Kasihan sekali."

Flashback End

Kyungsoo hanya menatap nanar jalan di depannya. Ia melamun. Hingga seseorang menabraknya.

"Maaf nona, aku kurang berhati-hati." Ucap namja albino yang menabraknya tadi.

"Eh... Iya, aku juga melamun. Mian" Ucap Kyungsoo yang merasa tidak enak.

Mereka mengambil ponsel mereka. Untung ponsel keduanya tidak ada yang rusak ataupun pecah.

"Nona, mengapa kau menangis, aku mohon maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja."

Bukannya mereda, tapi justru tangis Kyungsoo pecah. Ia terisak. Sehun, namja yang diketahui menabrak Kyungsoo tadi merasa bersalah. Padahal ia tidak tahu bahwa Kyungsoo menangis bukan karena dirinya.

Sehun tidak tau harus apa, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memeluk Kyungsoo. Ia mengusap punggung Kyungsoo yang bergetar.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis" Ucap Sehun menenangkan.

Kyungsoo berhenti menangis. Kini mereka sedang duduk di kursi taman yang terdapat di pinggir Sungai Han. Suasananya romantis sekali. Tapi sayangnya mereka tidak menjalin hubungan apapun. Setelah merasa baikan, Kyungsoo tersenyum lemah kepada Sehun.

"Terima kasih eum..."

"Sehun, Kim Sehun" Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum lima jari.

"Nde, terima kasih Sehun"

"Nee sama-sama. Siapa namamu?"

"Kyungsoo, tapi sepertinya aku lebih tua darimu."

"Gurae, Kyungsoo Noona. Noona, maaf soal tadi"

"Tak apa. Aku menangis bukan karenamu"

Sehun tersenyum sangat tampan. Ia kira Kyungsoo menangis karena bertabraka dengannya. 'yeoppeuda' batin Sehun. Sepertinya ia mengalami first love at first sigh.

"Sehun-ah, kaukuliah?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Eoh? Nee. Waeyo?"

"Ani, di mana?"

"Molla, seingatku EXODUS University. Aku baru sampai di Seoul beberapa jam yang lalu"

"Wah, daebak! Kita satu university." Ucap Kyungsoo sumringah.

"Ah, nee sunbae"

"Eyy... jangan memanggilku seperti itu"

"Nee, mian Noona" Ucap Sehun.

Sehun sangat senang mengenai fakta tentang dia yang satu university dengan gadis di sampingnya ini. Setelah itu mereka mengucap kata perpisahan satu sama lain.

Sepertinya Kyungsoo sudah membaik. Tidak seperti beberapa saat lalu. Kyungsoo masuk ke apartmen mewahnya. Ia melepas sepatunya dan mandi. Setelah itu ia merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur king sizenya. Dan mulai mengunjungi alam mimpi.

Tanpa ia sadari, Ponsel yang ia letakkan ke meja nakas sebelah kasurnya bukan ponselnya.

TBC

Annyeong, Otte? Ada yang suka? Jangan lupa review nee... Buat yang nunggu NC, belum muncul. Mungkin nanti di chap 3 atau 4 baru muncul. Lebih baik dilanjutkan atau tidak? Mohon sarannya juga. Gomawo... Annyeong Higaseyo... J


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Are You Mad At Me?

WARNING!

GS, HURT, EXO PAIR, M

Main Cast:

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Other Cast:

EXO Member, and other

Slight:

KaiStal

HunSoo

Genre:

HURT/COMFORT, ROMANCE, SAD, ANGST

Kyungsoo terbangun karena dering ponsel. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa nada dering ponsel tersebut berbeda dengan nada dering ponselnya. Tanpa melihat nama penelpon, ia menggeser simbol hijau pada layar tersebut.

Kyungsoo merasa bahu kanannya sakit. Tapi ia tetap mengangkat panggilan ponsel tersebut.

"Yeoboseyo" Ucap orang di seberang telpon.

"Eoh, Jongin-ah?" Ucap Kyungsoo mulai sedih. Ia mengingat kejadian siang tadi.

"Mengapa ponsel Sehun berada padamu?!" Ucap Jongin mulai marah.

"Ah~" Kyungsoo mringis karena bahunya. Tapi, Jongin marah. Ia mengira Kyungsoo sedang berbuat yang tidak-tidak bersama Sehun.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Mana Sehun? Kau di mana?!" Jongin mulai tersulut emosi.

"Maaf Jongin, aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang. Mungkin nanti. Aku di apartmen. Aku lelah. Ahh~"

Setelahnya, Kyungsoo memutus nya sepihak. Ia menatap nanar ponsel tersebut. Dan ia menyadari bahawa wallpaper ponsel itu berbeda dengan ponselnya. Ia segera mengambil obat. Dan mengoleskan pada bahunya.

Ini masih sore. Jam menunjukkan pukul 4:37 pm KST. Kyungsoo heran. Mengapa Jongin bisa mengenal Sehun? Tapi ia menepisnya. Karena ia teringat kembali kejadian tadi siang, dan makin membuatnya lesu. Kyungsoo segera mendial nomor ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo" Ucap namja albino di seberang telpon.

"Sehun-ah, ponsel kita tertukar. Bisa kita bertemu?"

"Benarkah? Ah nee... Aku menunggu Noona di taman tadi nee?" Ucap Sehun semangat.

"Nee. Terimakasih. Kututup teleponnya"

Sehun sedang berada di Kafe. Ia segera menghabiskan Chocolate Red Berrynya dan melesat menuju taman tempat ia membawa pujaan hatinya tadi.

Kyungsoo sudah tiba di taman Sungai Han. Ia mencari sosok yang ia ajak bertemu di sini. Tak lama kemudian, ia menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Namja albino yang sangat ceria. Kyungsoo mengulas senyum dan berjalan mendekati namja tersebut.

"Ini ponselmu Sehun-ah" Kyungsoo memberikan ponsel Sehun.

"Nde, gomawo. Ini ponsel Noona." Sehun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Sehun-ah, kau mahasiswa pindahan? Dari mana?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Nde, aku pindah dari Beijing." Ucap Sehun tenang.

"Eum... Semoga kau betah di Seoul"

"Nde, Gomawo Noona. Noona mengapa menangis tadi?"

"Tak apa, susana hati Noona sedang tidak baik Sehun-ah." Kyungsoo menjelaskan.

"Gwenchana, jangan menangis lagi. Aku akan selalu ada untuk Noona. Tadi aku menyimpan nomor ponselku di ponsel Noona. Maaf aku lancang."

"It's Okay. Aku tidak akan marah hanya karena itu."

Sehun tersenyum sangat tampan. Dan setelahnya ia mengajak Kyungsoo untuk berjalan-jalan ke Coex Mall, Myeongdong, dll.

Setelah mengantar Kyungsoo pulang ke apartmennya, Sehun langsung melesat menuju kediamannya. Ia lelah. Tapi hatinya berkata sebaliknya.

Sehun memasuki rumahnya dan langsung menuju kamarnya. Baru saja ia berganti baju, tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya dibuka dengan kasar. Ya, itu Hyungnya. Kim Jong In, kekasih seorang Do Kyung Soo.

"Ada apa Hyung? Kau terlihat tidak baik." Ucap Sehun baik-baik. Karena ia tidak tahu bahwa Hyungnya merupakan kekasih pujaan hatinya.

"Kim Sehun! Apa kau gila?! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Kyungsoo?!" Bentak Jongin.

"Memang kenapa? Jadi kau juga mengenal Kyungsoo Noona. Memang apa pedulimu Hyung. Atau jangan-jangan kau kekasihnya?" Sehun bertanya dengan hati yang bergetar. Berharap prediksinya itu meleset.

"Ya, Kyungsoo adalah kekasihku. Dan ia menduakanku karena dirimu." Ucap Jongin tak tau diri. Hey Jongin tidak sadarkah dirimu bahwa kau yang menduakannya?

"Ia tidak menduakanmu Hyung. Tadi aku bertemu dengannya saat ia menangis. Ia bercerita padaku bahwa ia ingin menuju halte. Tapi tidak jadi. Dan ia menangis. Lalu aku menenangkannya. Apa salah?! Dan kemana kau saat kekasihmu menangis? Apa kau kekasihnya?! Apa kau peduli padanya?!" Sehun mulai emosi.

"Itu bukan urusanmu! Jangan dekati Kyungsoo lagi!" Setelah membentak, Jongin langsung keluar dan menutup pintu kamar Sehun kasar.

Sehun merasa dilema. Ia sangat mencintai Kyungsoo. Tapi dilain sisi, Kyungsoo adalah kekasih Hyungnya. Ia mengacak rambutnya kasar dan memilih berkunjung ke alam mimpi.

Matahari menyapa bumi bagian Timur. Yeoja yang berada di balik selimut itu terbangun dan bersiap menuju kampusnya. Ia tidak siap bertemu Jongin. Rasanya ingin tidak hadir saja. Tapi ia bukan tipikal yeoja yang pemalas.

Saat Kyungsoo keluar gedung apartmennya, ia melihat Lamborghini veneno berwarna putih. Ia familiar dengan mobil itu. Yang tak lain adalah mobil Kim Sehun. Ternyata Sehun tidak terpengaruh dengan ucapan Hyungnya semalam.

"Noona, naiklah. Kita berangkat bersama!" Ucap Sehun berteriak saat membuka jendela mobilnya.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan menuruti apa kata Sehun. Ia segera membuka pintu mobil dan duduk di samping kursi kemudi.

Perjalanan menuju EXODUS University mereka lalui dengan keheningan. Tanpa sadar, mereka telah tiba di parking area EXODUS University. Sehun turun dan membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo.

"Ini hari pertamaku kuliah di EXODUS University" Ucap Sehun sumrigah.

"Semoga kau menyukainya." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum amat manis.

Kyungsoo memasuki kelasnya. Ia kuliah di jurusan vocal. Sedangkan kekasihnya di jurusan bisnis. Mereka berbeda gedung. Tapi gedung mereka bersebelahan.

Pelajaran Kyungsoo sudah berakhir. Ia melangkah gontai menuju gerbang kampusnya. Tanpa ia sadari, ada namja tan yang sedang memandanginya tajam. Ya, siapa lagi jika bukan Kim Jong In. Kekasih yang masih ia cintai walaupun menduakannya.

"Kyung, kemarin pengalaman pertamamu ya?" Ucap Jongin sarkastik.

"Pengalaman apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Tidak usah berpura-pura. Aku tahu apa yang kalian lakukan di apartmenmu kemarin."

"Astaga, itu bukan seperti itu Jongin." Kyungsoo menjelaskan.

"Sudahlah, aku mendengar suara desahanmu saat mengangkat telepon Sehun kemarin."

"Demi tuhan Kim Jongin! Aku hanya hang out dengannya! Aku tidak memiliki perasaan terhadap Sehun! Bukannya kau yang menduakanku?. Kau bercumbu dengan yeoja di halte kemarin"

"Yeoja itu hanya pelampiasan" Ucap Jongin sedikit gugup.

"Lalu kau pikir aku akan bauk-baik saja? Aku mencintaimu! Sangat malah! Tapi... Sudahlah, aku lelah!" Ucap Kyungsoo. Ia meninggalkan Jongin yang mematung di sana sendiri.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju halte. Seluruh tubuhnya lemas. Bahkan ia merasa bersalaha saat membentak Jongin tadi. Padahal yang harusnya merasa bersalah buka Kyungsoo tapi kekasih hitamnya itu.

Matahari sedang berusaha bersembunyi. Jam menunjukkan pukul 5:11 pm KST. Jongin kesal. Ia tidak tau siapa yang bersalah. Ia ingin marah. Tapi tak tau kemarahannya ditujukan pada siapa.

Ia memilih pergi ke Pub yang diketahui milik anak dari saudara ibunya, Park Chanyeol.

Bahkan ia sudah menghabiskan 3 botol vodka. Tapi ia masih sadar. Ia terus minum hingga jumlah botol vodka itu mencapai 5. Barulah ia mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Biasanya jika ia mabuk, Chanyeol lah yang akan mengantarnya pulang. Namun, sepupu tingginya itu sedang mengikuti study wisata ke pulau Jeju.

Salah satu bartender di sana membuka ponselnya dan mendial nomor yang terakhir Jongin hubungi. Orang itu adalah Kyungsoo. Yang tidak lain adalah kekasihnya.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Kyungsoo datang. Ia menuju ke pub menggunakan taksi. Ia tidak tahu, harus membawa Jongin kemana. Ia mencoba mengubungi Sehun, tapi tidak di angkat. Tapi jika ia mengantar Jongin pulang, ia akan disebut apa oleh orang tua Jongin nanti.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 10:46 pm KST. Akhirnya, dengan ragu dan berat hati Kyungsoo membawa Jongin yang mabuk berat tersebut ke apartmennya.

TBC

Gimana chap 2nya? Ada yang suka? Semoga readers suka nee. Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan waktu but baca. Banyak yang minta HunSoo... Author jadi bingung hehe... Tapi, ikuti alur ceritanya aja nee... Nanti Author bikin Jongin khilaf kok... Dan biar di frustasi, cemburu n kesel gara" Kyungsoo. Biar dia juga tau rasanya dan jug ngga kayak gitu lagi sama Kyungsoo... Gomawo buat review, Fav, and follownya nee... Buat yang nunggu NC, sepertinya di chap depan. Maaf atas kesalahan. Author usahakan fast update oke... Gomawo. Don't forget to review. Annyeong higaseyo.

Review Reply:

**Mong Jiraffe**: Oke. Ini udah update. Author akan usaha nee buat bikin sebad boy bad boynya. Gomawo sudah menyempatkan waktu membaca nee dan juga reviewnya. :)

**ellaelysia**: Akan ada moment HunSoo yang akan bikin Kai jera kok... Ikuti saja alur ceritanya nee... Gomawo sudah menyempatkan waktu membaca nee dan juga reviewnya. :)

: Nanti Kainya khilaf kok... don't be worry. Kyungsoo nggak akan ditelantarkan. Gomawo sudah menyempatkan waktu membaca nee dan juga reviewnya. :)

**Kaisoo32**: Kyungsoo awalnya emang di bikin gini... tapi nanti dia kan bahagia kok... Karena si Kai sama Sehun. Gomawo sudah menyempatkan waktu membaca nee dan juga reviewnya. :)

**sehunpou**: Gomawo, Iya ini sudah update kok. Author usahakan fast update terus. Iya-iya, author akan biki hunsoo momentnya. Biar Kai cemburu mati-matian. Gomawo sudah menyempatkan waktu membaca nee dan juga reviewnya. :)

**Sandal jepit yang tersakiti**: Iya ini sudah update. Gomawo sudah menyempatkan waktu membaca nee dan juga reviewnya. :)

**restifina**: Oke-oke. Semoga suka yaa... Author akan berusaha selalu fast update. Gomawo sudah menyempatkan waktu membaca nee dan juga reviewnya. :)

**Kim Kuki**: Ini sudah di lanjut. Masih mau yang lebih panjang lagi :o hehehe... Iya, Kainya biar jera. Makasih dukungannya nee... Gomawo sudah menyempatkan waktu membaca nee dan juga reviewnya. :)

**Baby Kim**: Oke terimakasih sarannya. :) Gomawo sudah menyempatkan waktu membaca nee dan juga reviewnya. :)

**SFA30**: Oke. Gomawo sudah menyempatkan waktu membaca nee dan juga reviewnya. :)

**darena sasya**: Iya, jongin emang gitu sih... wkwkwkwk hehe... Gomawo sudah menyempatkan waktu membaca nee dan juga reviewnya. :)

**Lady Azhura**: Salam kenal juga. Kainya suka gituin Kyungsoo. Tapi don't worry. Nanti Kai akan khilaf kok... Ncnya author juga gak rela kok kalo HunSo... Huwe... hehe Gomawo sudah menyempatkan waktu membaca nee dan juga reviewnya. :)

**Little Kyung Kyung**: Oke, ini udah dilanjut. Gomawo sudah menyempatkan waktu membaca nee dan juga reviewnya. :)

**hbyeol**: Iya... yang sabar ya sama kelakuannya Kai... Gomawo dukungannya. Gomawo sudah menyempatkan waktu membaca nee dan juga reviewnya. :)

: Eh... Beneran dibuang? Nanti kalo kangen gimana hayo? :o Gomawo sudah menyempatkan waktu membaca nee dan juga reviewnya. :)

**Rahel KaiSoo shipper**: Terimakasih. Ini udah dilanjut. Mungkin Ncnya chap depan... Iya, Kai emang jahat... huhuhu... Gomawo sudah menyempatkan waktu membaca nee dan juga reviewnya. :)

**xiumindaughter**: Oke terimakasih. Ini sudah update. Gomawo sudah menyempatkan waktu membaca nee dan juga reviewnya. :)

**insooie baby**: Baca aja, nanti pasti tau. Angstnya Cuma dikit kok. Don't be worry. Semoga Happy Ending Juga. Hehehe... Gomawo sudah menyempatkan waktu membaca nee dan juga reviewnya. :)

**Kaisooship**: Don't be worry, Kainya nanti author bikin khilaf kok... Gomawo sudah menyempatkan waktu membaca nee dan juga reviewnya. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Are You Mad At Me?

WARNING!

GS, HURT, EXO PAIR, M

Main Cast:

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Other Cast:

EXO Member, and other

Slight:

KaiStal

HunSoo

Genre:

HURT/COMFORT, ROMANCE, SAD, ANGST

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Kyungsoo datang. Ia menuju ke pub menggunakan taksi. Ia tidak tahu, harus membawa Jongin kemana. Ia mencoba mengubungi Sehun, tapi tidak di angkat. Tapi jika ia mengantar Jongin pulang, ia akan disebut apa oleh orang tua Jongin nanti.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 10:46 pm KST. Akhirnya, dengan ragu dan berat hati Kyungsoo membawa Jongin yang mabuk berat tersebut ke apartmennya.

Kyungsoo melajukan reventon milik Jongin ke apartmennya. Ia benar-benar takut. Di lain sisi, ia tidak tega jika menelantarkan Jongin begitu saja. Cintanya kepada Jongin mengalahkan pikiran yang terdapat di otaknya.

Kyungso tiba di basement apartmennya. Ia menuntun Jongin hingga ke apartmennya.

Setelah membuka pintu, Kyungsoo meletakkan Jongin di sofa ruang tamunya. Tapi ia berubah pikiran. Kyungsoo tidak tega membiarkan Jongin tidur di sofa. Ia menuntun tubuh Jongin ke kamarnya. Dengan posisi terlentang. Kyungsoo melepaskan sepatu Jongin. Membuka 2 kancing kemeja teratasnya dan melonggarkan ikat pinggangnya agar pemuda tan itu dapat merasa nyaman.

Saat Kyungsoo melebarkan ikat pinggang Jongin, tiba-tiba tangan lelaki tan itu menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat itu. Ia benar-benar terkejut. Ia berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Jongin. Tapi apa daya, Kyungsoo sedang tidak bertenaga.

"Aku tidak sepenuhnya mabuk Soo..." Ucap Jongin.

"Baguslah, lepaskan tanganku" Ucap Kyungsoo lembut.

"Tapi aku tidak sepenuhnya sadar. Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku tadi. Bahkan kau berusaha membuka ikat pinggangku." Jongin menyeringai amat sexy yang membuat Kyungsoo merona.

"T...ti...tidak, aku hanya berusaha melonggarkannya agar kau dapat merasa nyaman." Jelas Kyungsoo gugup.

"Kau sudah pernah melakukannya dengan Sehun bukan? Tidakkah kau ingin bercinta denganku?" Ucap Jongin dengan nada menjilat.

"Aku tidak melakukannya dengan Sehun Jongin-ah... Kau salah paham. Jebal, jangan seperti ini. Aku takut" Ucap Kyungsoo lemah. Ia benar-benar takut sekarang.

Tanpa berbicara lagi, Jongin menarik Kyungsoo dan melumat bibirnya. Ia sangat tergoda dengan yeoja yang ada di bawahnya ini. Jongin mengunci pergerakan Kyungsoo. Tangnannya mencengkeram lengan Kyungsoo. Ia tidak sepenuhnya sadar. Tapi sekarang yang bekerja hatinya. Ia tidak rela Kyungsoo melakukan hal 'itu' dengan Sehun kemarin.

Jongin benar-benar keras kepala. Bahkan ia tidak percaya dengan perkataan Kyungsoo bahwa Kyungsoo dan Sehun hanya berjalan-jalan kemarin. Astaga, apa ia cemburu?

Kyungsoo kehabisan nafas. Jongin yang mengerti itu pun melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Ia menyeringai sanagat sexy. Dan menetapkan Kyungsoo.

"Kau milikku malam ini Soo. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu." Ucap Jongin mantap.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah. Ia sudah tidak dapat melawan kehendak Jongin lagi. Ia kembali melumat bibir Kyungsoo yang menjadi candu baginya. Ia membuka kancing kemeja Kyungsoo satu persatu.

'Tidak, ini salah!' ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati. Tapi tubuhnya tidak mau menuruti perintahnya. Ia terbuai dengan Jongin. Bahkan Kyungsoo tidak dapat menolaknya.

Jongin melepaskan kemeja Kyungsoo dan membuka kaitan branya. Ia sungguh tergda dengan gundukan indah yang berada di bawahnya. Jongin menghisap leher Kyungsoo hingga dadanya dan memciptakan karya seni dengan bibir sexynya.

Tangan kanannya memegang pinggang Kyungsoo dan tangan kirinya meremas dada Kyungsoo. Ia kembali melumat bibir kYungsoo hingga membuatnya sedikit bengkak.

Jongin melepaskan mini skirt Kyungsoo dan mulai merada daerah intim yeoja di bawahnya. Jongin tidak thau Kyungsoo sudah melakukannya dengan Sehun atau belum. Maka dari itu ia ingin membuktikannya. Tapi caranya sedikit salah.

Jongin membuka dasi dan kemejanya secepat kilat. Kyungsoo yang meilhat dada sexy Jongin ditambah kulit tannya mebuat Kyungsoo merona malu. Ia tidak paham opininya. Ia ingin melawan Jongin. Tapi keinginan hatinya lebih kuat. Dan ia tidak menolak. Bahkan ia berpikir bahwa Jongin benar-benar mabuk. Padahal namja itu tidak benar-benar mabuk. Hanya saja, Jongin sedikit kehilangan akal sehatnya karena efek 5 botol vodka yang ia konsumsi beberapa menit yang lalu.

Jongin memandang mata sayu Kyungsoo. Dan mengecup kelopak kedua mata bulat itu. Kemudian dahinya, dan pipinya. Ia sangat bergairah karena objek yang berada di bawahnya ini.

Jongin membuka ikat pinggangya dan celananya. Kyungsoo memabntunya. Dan sepertinya hati Jongin bersorak senang.

Kyungsoo, entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan yeoja itu. Jongin tersenyum bahagia. Tatapannya seakan ia akan memakan Kyungsoo hidup-hidup. Ia sangat bergairah hanya dengan melihat gadis yang ada di bawahnya ini. Bukankah ia memang namja mesum? Tapi ini juga pengalaman pertama untuk Jongin.

Jongin melumat bibir plum itu dengan penuh nafsu. Ia memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang intim Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo meringis. Ini sangat sakit. Karena merupakan yang pertama untuknya. Bahkan ia meneteskan air matanya.

"Gwaenchana Soo, sakitnya hanya sebentar." Ucap Jongin yakin,

Jongin merasakan penghalang di dalamnya dan menembusnya. Ya, itu adalah selaput darah Kyungsoo. Dan daerah keintiman Kyungsoo mengeluarkan darah disaat yang sama. Jongin terperangah, ternyata prediksinya bahwa Kyungsoo telah melakukannya bersama Sehun salah. Ia merasa bersalah.

Setelah melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang berubah menjadi baik-baik saja. Ia mempercepat tempo gerakannya. Ia melihat Kyungsoo juga menikmatinya. Kyungsoo menahan desahannya. Tentu saja ia malu. Ini yang pertama kali untuk yeoja sepolos Kyungso.

"Ahh... ah... Jonginh..." Kyungsoo mendesah

Desahan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin semakin gencar mengerjai tubuhnya.

"Jonginh, aku... keluar.." Ucap Kyungsoo

"Bersama chagiya..." Ucap Jongin sambil menyeringai

"Jonginh!/Kyungsoo!" Ucap mereka bersamaan.

Dan detik itulah mereka orgasme. Merasakan kenikmatan masing-masing. Mereka terlihat lemas. Jongin menaikkan selimut sebatas dada dan membawa Kyungsoo ke dekapannya. Ia merasa bersalah. Tapi ia memang namja bad boy. Maka dari itu ia tidak terlalu peduli.

"Mianhae Soo" Ucap Jongin lirih.

Ia tahu Kyungsoo tidak mendengarnya. Karena yeoja itu sudah terlelap. Kai mengelus surai Kyungsoo yang terlelap dan mencium keningnya. Dan setelahnya, mereka sama-sama terlelap.

Matahari belum memunculkan dirinya. Tapi Jongin sudsh membuka matanya. Tumben sekali ia bangun pagi sekali. Kyungsoo belum membuka matanya.

Jongin bangkit. Ia sedikit terkejut saat mendapati dirinya tidak menggubakan sehelai benangpun. Ia baru menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan semalam bersama Kyungsoo. Ia segera mandi dan memakai bajunya. Dan tanpa membangunkan Kyungsoo, ia mengambil kunci mobilnya dan meninggalkan apartmen Kyungsoo begitu saja.

Jongin membuka rumahnya. Mengambil beberapa pakaian dan keluar lagi. Entah kemana ia pergi.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Rupanya matahari telah muncul. Ia kecewa karena tidak mendapati Jongin di sampingnya. Kyungsoo mengambil pakaiannya dan mandi, ia bersiap menuju untuk kuliah. Ia berharap dapat berbicara dan melepas rindu dengan Jongin di kampus nanti.

Seperti kemarin, Sehun datang menjemputnya.

Mereka tiba di EXODUS University dan segaera menuju kelas masing-masing. Kyungsoo sedikit resah karena belum bertemu Jongin. Ia sangat khawatir akan namja itu. Hey tidak sadarkah bahwa seharusnya Jongin yang mengkhawatirkan yeoja mungil itu?

Kelas Kyungsoo telah usai. Ia segera mendatangi kelas Jongin di gedung sebelah. Ia menanyakan kepada salah satu teman Jongin. Tapi mereka mengatakan bahwa Jongin tidak hadir hari ini.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke kafe langganannya. Ia meminum hot chocolate pesanannya. Ia teringat saat ia baru berpacaran dengan Jongin dulu.

Flashback

"Kyung, temui aku di XOXO cafe. Aku menunggumu" Ucap Jongin di seberang telpon dan langsung memutus panggilan sepihak.

Kyungsoo tiba di kafe. Ia melihat Jongin sedang menunggunya di meja 13 itu. Ia ragu. Ia tahu bahwa Jongin itu namja bad boy. Tapi, nahkan ia menyukai Jongin sejak Junior high school. Tapi ia tidak mau mengungkapkannya. Ia bahkan baru mengenali Jongin saat senior high school. Mereka satu sekolah saat Junior high school hingga sekarang.

Kyungsoo menarik kursi di depan Jongin dan duduk di depannya. Ia melihat Jongin sedang tersenyum. Senyumnya sangat tampan. Kyungsoo makin terpesona olehnya.

"Annyeong Jongin-ssi" Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Nde, duduklah"

"Ada apa kau menyuruhku kemari?"

"Aku menyukaimu. Ani, lebih tepatnya mencintaimu." Jongin berucap sambil tersenyum.

"Nado" Ucap Kyungsoo malu-malu.

"Berarti, sekarang kau yeoja chinguku?"

"Eh? Nde..." Ucap Kyungsoo gugup sekaligus malu.

Ia sangat senang. Bertahun-tahun ia menyukai namja di depannya ini. Akhirnya sekarang menjadi miliknya. Ternata penantiannya tidak sia-sia. Ia terus mengulas senyum.

"Kemarilah Soo" Ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo berpindah di sebelah Jongin. Jongin memasangkan kalung berinisial KS. Kyungsoo terperangah. Lalu Jongin mengecup dahinya penuh sayang.

"Terimakasih sudah menjadi yeoja chinguku." Ucap Jongin hangat.

"Nee..." Jawab Kyungsoo lembut.

Kyungsoo sangat-sangat tahu bahwa Jongin adalah namja badboy. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Ia sangat mencintai namja yang berada di sampingnya.

Flashback End

Kyungsoo dulu juga sering membuatkan Jongin hot chocolate saat Jongin berkunjung ke apartmennya. Karena Jongin sangat menyukai hot chocolate. Hingga sekarang, Kyungsoo masih mencintai namja itu. Padahal namja tan itu sudah melukainya. Tidak hanya sekali. Hanya saja, Kyungsoo berpura-pura tidak tahu. Ia selalu bersabar menghadapi tingkahlaku Jongin.

Dua minggu berlalu sejak Kyungsoo membawa Jongin ke apartmennya. Jongin menghilang. Itu yang Kyungsoo simpulkan sejak tragedi di apartmen Kyungsoo, Jongin tidak memunculkan batang hidungnya lagi. Ia hanya meninggalkan secarik kertas di kamar Sehun saat Jongin berkemas sebelum matahari terbit 2 minggu yang lalu.

'Sehun-ah, Izinkan aku pada pihak berwenang EXODUS University. Bahwa aku akan cuti selama 40 hari. Jangan mencariku. Aku akan kembali saat waktunya sudah tepat. Gomawo. Dan jangan lupa untuk menjauhi Kyungsoo. Jangan mendekatinya. Aku tidak suka kau seperti itu.'

Itulah isi surat yang Jongin tinggalkan di kamar Sehun. Tetapi Sehun sengaja untuk tidak memberitahu Kyungsoo. Karena ia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo pasti akan tidak baik-baik saja.

Bahkan Kyungsoo tidak tahu jika Sehun dan Jongin itu saudara. Kyungsoo hanya tahu bahwa mereka mengenal satu sama lain. Tidak lebih.

Kyungsoo sangat khawatir dengan Jongin. Setiap kali dihubungi, ponsel Jongin tidak aktif. Apa Jongin sudah makan? Ia tidur di mana? Apa ia baik-baik saja? Itulah pertanyaan yang Kyungsoo lontarkan pada batinnya. Ia sangat merindukan namja tan itu. Ia merindukan wajahnya, wanginya, senyumnya, suaranya dan segalanya tentang Kim Jong In.

Astaga, Apa Kyungsoo sudah gila? Harusnya ia marah pada Jongin. Karena meninggalkannya begitu saja. Harusnya ia kecewa pada Jongin karena tidak menghubunginya sama sekali. Dan sekali lagi, rasa cintanya berhasil mengalahkanegonya. Karena rasa cintanya kepada Jongin teramat besar. Hingga ia tidak peduli tentang rasa sakitnya yang disebabkan oleh Jongin.

TBC

Kepanjangan ya? Mianhae readers ... Ini udah fast update. Ada yang bilang alurnya kecepetan, maaf yah... Maaf ya kalo bikin readers dissapointed. Maaf juga karena Ncnya gagal total. Tapi semoga menghibur. Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca. Mian buat kesalahan yang ada. Terima kasih sudah reivie, fav, and follownya nee... Semoga suka nee... Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya? Jongin ke Mana ya? Saksikan di next chapter. Don't forget to review. Gomawo... Maaf ya ngga bisa balas review satu-satu. Taoi InSoo-nim baca semuanya kok.

Big Thanks to: **Insooie baby, Kaisooship, Kaisoo32, Sendal jepit yang tersakiti, steffifebri, hbyeol, Rahel KaiSoo shipper, sehunpou**


	4. Chapter 4

Are You Mad At Me?

WARNING!

GS, HURT, EXO PAIR, M

Main Cast:

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Other Cast:

EXO Member, and other

Slight:

KaiStal

HunSoo

Genre:

HURT/COMFORT, ROMANCE, SAD, ANGST

Kyungsoo sangat khawatir dengan Jongin. Setiap kali dihubungi, ponsel Jongin tidak aktif. Apa Jongin sudah makan? Ia tidur di mana? Apa ia baik-baik saja? Itulah pertanyaan yang Kyungsoo lontarkan pada batinnya. Ia sangat merindukan namja tan itu. Ia merindukan wajahnya, wanginya, senyumnya, suaranya dan segalanya tentang Kim Jong In.

Astaga, Apa Kyungsoo sudah gila? Harusnya ia marah pada Jongin. Karena meninggalkannya begitu saja. Harusnya ia kecewa pada Jongin karena tidak menghubunginya sama sekali. Dan sekali lagi, rasa cintanya berhasil mengalahkanegonya. Karena rasa cintanya kepada Jongin teramat besar. Hingga ia tidak peduli tentang rasa sakitnya yang disebabkan oleh Jongin.

Kyungsoo beranjak dari kursinya. Ia menuju keluar kafe dan berjalan menuju apartmennya. Jark ke apartmennya sekitar 1,5 kilometer. Entah kenapa ia hanya ingin menikmati suasana sore ini. Ia berjalan dengan tatapan kosong. Ia masih memikirkan namja tan itu. Sungguh, ia sangat khawatir pada kekasihnya itu.

Kyungsoo tiba di apartmennya. Ia membuka pintu apartmennya dan melepas high heelsnya. Ia termenung saat memasuki kamar. Ia teringat kejadian malam itu. Ia masih saja merindukan namja tan itu. Padahal namja tan itu telah menyakitinya.

Kyungsoo memasuki kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya. Setelah itu ia memakai piyamanya dan memejamkan matanya menuju pulau mimpi.

Satu meinggu telah berlalu semenjak Kyungsoo pergi ke kafe. Pagi ini ia sangat lesu. Bahkan selama 3 minggu ia hanya makan 4 kali. Itu pun karena dipaksa oleh Sehun. Saat Sehun bertanya Kyungsoo kenapa, ia pasti menjawab 'Aku baik-baik saja Sehun-ah'. Sehun sebagai namja yang mencintai yeoja itu hanya dapat tersenyum miris.

Sebenarnya Sehun tau jika Kyungsoo seperti itu tidak lain karena Hyungnya itu. Tapi apa daya, bahkan ia tidak tahu di mana keberadaan Jongin sekarang. Sehun khawatir dengan Kyungsoo yang seperti itu. Ia ingin membuat gadis itu bahagia. Tapi tampaknya, kebahagiaan yeoja itu ada pada Jongin. Dan Sehun hanya bisa meratapinya.

Hari ini, Kyungsoo benar-benar lemas. Bahkan ia tidak peduli dengan siklus datang bulannya yang tidak teratur. Ia sudah mengira bahwa ia mengandung anak kekasihnya. Tapi, kekasihnya saja tidak ada. Lalu, apa yang diharapkan Kyungsoo jika orang yang dicintainya saja tidak ada di sisinya.

Kyungsoo tetap hadir untuk kuliah. Ia masih berharap masih bertemu Jongin di kampus mereka. Tapi harapannya tidak pernah terjadi hingga saat ini.

Namja tan itu membuka matanya. Selama tiga minggu ia pergi dari rumahnya. Ia tidak beranjak dari kasurnya. Ia merasa ersalah pada Kyungsoo. Ia ingin meminta maaf. Namun, egonya mengalahkan segalanya. Alasannya karena 'Apakah Kyungsoo akan memaafkanku?' Itulah kata-kata yang terngiang di kepala Jongin. Ia tidak yakin.

Ia segera bangkit dan mandi. Setelah mandi ia pergi ke lantai dasar hotel untuk sarapan. Ya, selama tiga minggu ini ia tinggal di hotel. Hotel itu terletak di pulau Jeju. Jongin masih ingin menenangkan pikkirannya. Ia juga belum ingin pulang.

Tadi pagi, Kyungsoo membeli test pack di apotik dekat apartmennya. Dan hasilnya cukup membuatnya mengerti. Dua garis merah yang menandakan positif. Ya, siapa lagi jika bukan Jongin ayah dari anaknya. Tapi di mana namja itu.

Bel apartmnennya berbunyi. Kyungsoo bergegas membukakan pintu untuk tamunya. Dan ternyata itu adalah Kim Sehun. Kyungsoo menunjukkan senyumnya. Ia mempersilahkan Sehun masuk dan duduk di sofa ruang tamunya.

"Noona, aku ingin memberi tahu sesuatu pada Noona." Ucap Sehun.

"Apa itu? Katakanlah Sehun-ah." Jawab Kyungsoo lembut.

"Kim Jong In adalah Hyung kandungku. Sebelum ia pergi, ia meninggalkan secarik kertas. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia meminta cuti kuliah selama 40 hari. Dan aku benar-benar tidak tahu ia di mana." Jelas Sehun panjang lebar.

Kyungsoo meneteskan air matanya. Tapi ia tidak terisak. Sehun langsung memeluknya. Ia tidak tega melihat pujaan hatinya itu menangis. Ia mengelus punggung Kyungsoo. Mendekapnya dengan sayang. Ingin rasanya ia membantai Hyungnya itu.

Setelah merasa baik-baik saja. Sehun melepaskan dekapannya pada Kyungsoo. Ternyata Kyungsoo tertidur. Ia memindahkan Kyungsoo ke kamar. Ia melihat pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Ia hendak menutupnya. Tetapi, ia mengurungkan niatnya karena melihat benda yang membuatnya terkejut.

Itu adalah testpack milik Kyungsoo. Sehun mengambilnya dan memotretnya. Ia berniat pergi setelah Kyungsoo bangun nanti. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Apakah Kyungsoo diperkosa oleh preman jalanan? Atau jangan-jangan Hyungnya yang melakukannya pada Kyungsoo , dan mengapa Hyungnya tidak memakai pengaman?.

Kyungsoo menggeliat dan membuka matanya. Ia segera beranjak. Ternyata matahari sudah terbenam. Ia menengok ke arah jam dinding. Ya, jam menunjukkan pukul 6:13 pm KST. Ia keluar kamarnya dan menemukan Sehun yang sedang memainkan ponselnya.

"Kau belum pulang Sehun-ah?" tanya Kyungsoo memecah keheningan.

"Tadinya aku hendak pulang, tapi tidak jadi karena aku menemukan benda ini." Ucap Sehun santai sambil menunjukkan testpack itu pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terkejut. Tapi Kyungsoo hanya diam dan duduk di sebelah Sehun. Ia tidak tahu, apa yang harus dilakukan. Apa ia harus bilang yang sesungguhnya pada Sehun?.

"Siapa ayahnya Noona?" Tanya Sehun.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Ia tidak ingin Sehun memebenci Hyungnya. Tapi apa yang harus ia katakan?.

"Aku beropini bahwa Jongin Hyung yang melakukannya. Benar itu?."

"Tapi bukan seluruhnya kesalahan Jongin. Ia sedang mabuk malam itu. Aku tidak tega menelantarkannya. Jadi aku membawanya ke apartmenku." Ucap Kyungsoo sedih.

"Ah, rupanya memang benar Jongin Hyung. Lalu bagaimana rencanamu Noona?."

"Aku juga tidak tahu Sehun-ah. Hiks..." Kyungsoo terisak.

Sehun langsung memeluk Kyungsoo. Ia tahu nahwa Kyungsoo sedih saat ini. Kyungsoo mengandung anak dari Hyungnya. Dan Hyungnya pergi begitu saja. Tanpa jejak. Dan hanya mengatakan bahwa ia akan kembali saat waktunya sudah tepat.

"Noona, biarkan aku menikahimu." Ucap Sehun memastikan.

"Jongin akan kembali 17 hari lagi bukan? Biarkan ia yang bertanggung jawab." Jawab Kyungsoo pelan.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyiapkan segala keperluan pernikahan. Jongin Hyung harus kembali di hari ke 17. Aku akan mengadakan pestanya di hari ke 19. Jika ia tidak datang,, maka aku yang akan menjadi mempelai prianya." Ucap Sehun mantap.

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam. Ia ingin Jongin. Tapi mengapa yang mencintainya bukan Jongin, melainkan adiknya.

"Lusa kita menemui orangtuaku. Dan kapan kita bisa bertemu Orang tuamu Noona?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin nanti aku akan bertanya pada mereka." Jawab Kyungsoo tidak senang.

"Baiklah" Sehun hanya dapat tersenyum miris.

Setelah itu, Sehun pulang ke kediamannya. Besok orang tuanya akan pulang ke rumah. Dan besoknya lagi, Sehun akan membawa Kyungsoo untuk bertemu orang tuanya. Bahkan orang tuanya belum tahu jika Jongin pergi meninggalkan rumah selama beberapa hari.

Hari itu pun tiba. Sehun membawa Kyungsoo ke rumahnya. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di mobil Sehun. Kyungsoo benar-benar khawatir. Ia ingin Jongin yang membawanya kepada orangtua Jongin dan Sehun. Bukan Sehun. Ia menganggap Sehun sebagai dongsangnya, bukan orang yang ia sebut dengan kekasih atau hal yang berkaitan dengan asmara.

"Sehun-ah, aku takut." Ucap yungsoo.

"Gwaenchana Noona, Noona tidak usah khawatir. Percayakan semuanya padaku oke."

"Hm..." Kyungsoo hanay menggumam sebagai jawaban.

Setelah itu hening.

"Sehun-ah, mengapa kau mau menikahiku. Padahal kau tidk ada turut campurnya?." Tanya Kyungsoo memecah keheningan.

"Karena... Aku mencintai Noona."

"Mengapa kau mencintaiku? Sejak kapan?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu mengapa. Aku jatuh hati pada Noona saat pertama kali kita bertemu." Sehun tersenyum mengingat masa-masa pertama mereka bertemu.

"Dan apakah kau tahu jika aku adalah yeoja chingu Hyungmu?"

"Aku mengetahuinya pada malam setelha Noona mengangkat panggilan Jongin Hyung di ponselku."

Entah Shun kurang peka atau bagaimana. Bahkan ia tetap melanjutkan hal ini walaupun belum mendapat satu saja jawaban 'Iya' dari Kyungsoo sejak 3 hari yang lalu. Karena yang ia pikirkan adalah harga diri pujaan hatinya itu.

Ia tidak ingin Kyungsoo dikatai wanita jalang yang melakukan seks sesuka hatinya. Ia hanya ingin melindungi Noonanya. Bahkan ia ingin mmembentak-bentak danmemutilasi Hyungnya itu. Tapi ia tidak tahu di mana namja tan itu.

Ia berharap dapat menikahi Kyungsoo. Ia akan membuat Kyungsoo jatuh hati padanya. Ia akan membuat Kyungsoo bahagia. Ia akan membuat Kyungsoo melupakan Jongin. Ia hanya berharap semua itu berjalan sesuai keinginannya. Tapi ia juga sudah siap jika haru menerima kenyataan yang pahit. Jika nanti itu semua hanya keinginannya. Keinginan yang tidak akan pernah tercapai.

Mereka sudah tiba di kediaman keluarga Kim. Sehun seger menuju pintu masuk sambil menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Ia sudah siap jika harus terkena pukulan atau sebagainya dari Appanya. Itu semua ia lakukan demi Kyungsoo. Yeoja yang membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya hanya dengan memikirkannya.

Saat Sehun memasuki ruang tamu rumahnya. Ia melihat Kim Heechul yang diketahui sebagai Ibunya sedang duduk di samping suaminya. Dan suaminya yang bernama Kim Kibum itu merupakan appa dari Jongin dan Sehun.

"Annyeong, Appa, Eomma. Aku ingin mengenalkan seseorang pada kalian."

"Nde, katakan saja." Ucap Appa Sehun.

"Annyeonghasimnikka. Cheoneun, Do Kyung Soo imnida." Ucap Kyungsoo memperkenalkan diri.

"Kau anak yang manis dan sopan. Apa pekerjaan orang tuamu?" Kali ini sang Eomma yang bertanya.

"Uri Appa pengelola Do coorporation. Dan Eomma adalah interrior designer."

"Appamu bernama Do Kyuhyun bukan? Dan Eommamu adalah Do Ryewook Interrior Designer terkenal itu? Aku mengenal Appamu." Ucap Kim Kibum.

"Nde anda benar." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Sehun-ah, apa kalian sepasang kekasih? Dan apa kalian akan segera menikah? Kau tidak menunggu Hyungmu dulu?" Tanya Eomma Sehun.

"Kami bukan sepasang kekasih. Kyungsoo Noona bukan kekasihku. Ia kekasih Jongin Hyung. Ya Appa, Jongin Hyung akan kembali sehari sebelum pernikahan kami." Ucap Sehun panajang lebar.

"Jadi kau mengenalkan Kyungsoo sebagai calon kakak ioarmu? Bukan begitu?" Tanya Appa Sehun.

"Ani, tapi sebagai calon istriku."

Orangtua Sehun benar-benar bingung dengan keadaan ini. Kyungsoo adalah kekasih Jongin. Tapi Sehun akan menikah dengan Kyungsoo. Dan ditambah lagi Jongin yang belum pulang ke rumah semakin membuatnya tidak bisa menemukan kebenaran.

"Eomma tidak mengerti dengan kalian. Kyungsoo itu yeoja chingu Jongin. Lalu mengapa kalian akan menikah? Apa kalian sudah mengatakannya pada Jongin? Apa ia setuju dengan keputusan kali?"

"Kami menikah karena Kyungsoo sudah mengandung anakku Eomma." Ucap Sehun menjelaskan.

Orangtua Sehun sangat terkejut. Mereka hampir saja terkena penyakit jantung. Putra mereka yang baik-baik dan selama ini sangat penurut melakukan pelecehan seksual terhadap seorang yeoja yang belum sah menjadi istrinya. Dan buruknya lagi, yeoja itu adalah yeoja chingu kakaknya.

Jika pelakunya adalah Jongin, mungkin mereka tidak terlalu terkejut. Karena Jongin itu playboy, bad boy, dan sebagainya. Tapi Jongin belum pernah melakukan pelecehan seksual kepada yeoja.

"Sehun, kau pikir apa yang sudah kau lakukan?!" Ucap Appa Sehun dan langsung memukul Sehun.

Kyungsoo menangis. Bahkan Sehun tidak ikut campur. Tapi namja albino itu yang harus menanggung kesalahan kakaknya. Kyungsoo memebri tatapan seolah berkata 'Biarkan aku menjelaskan yang sebenarnya' Tapi Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Wajah tampan Sehun ternodai dengan dara segar yang keluar dari hidungnya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menangis. Heechul tidak tinggal diam. Ia melerai suaminya yang menghajar anaknya itu. Ia tidak tega anak bungsunya dipukuli. Bahkan sampai berdarah.

"Sudahlah Yeobo, tenangkan dirimu. Mungkin saat itu Sehun sedang tidak sadar. Mungkin ia mabuk." Ucap Heechul menenangkan suaminya.

Kibum berhenti memukuli Sehun. Ia tidak menyakngka bahwa anaknya menjadi seperti ini. Tapi beberapa menit kemudian, ia dapat mengontrol emosinya. Ia tahu bahwa itu cara yang salah.

"Baikah, aku merestui kalian. Bicarakan pernikahan kalian dengan Eommamu Sehun-ah." Ucap Appa Sehun yang membuat namja albino itu tersenyum.

"Gomawo Appa." Ucap Sehun.

"Kkamsahamnida Ahjussi." Ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum palsu.

Appa Sehun pergi menuju kamarnya. Menyisakan mereka bertiga. Keadaan memabik. Sehun sedikit lega karena Ayahnya merestuinya. Tapi bagaimana besok? Pihka Kyungsoo tentu akan lebih marah daripada Ayahnya. Sehun hanya memikirkan dan melakukah yang terbaik untuk mereka. Ia akan siap jika bersama dengan Kyungsoo. Itu semua ia lakukan demi yeoja yang amat sangat dicintainya.

"Jadi kapan kita bisa bertemu dengan orang tuamu Kyungsoo-ah?" Tanya Heechul lembut.

"3 hari lagi Ahkumma" Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Panggil aku Eomma nee..." Heechul berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Ne Eomma." Kyungsoo membalas ucapan Eomma Sehun.

"Eomma akan mengurus segala keperluannya. Jadi kita hanya menunggu jawaban dari pihak keluarga Kyungsoo."

"Ne, gomawo Eomma. Eomma memang yang terbaik." Ucap Sehun lalu mengecup pipi Eommanya sayang.

Setelahnya, Sehun langsung mengantar Kyungsoo ke apartmennya. Ia khawatir Kyungsoo tidak siap. Ia takut Kyungsoo tidak dapat mencintai dan menerimanya. Tapi ia harus siap dengan semua itu. Jika Jongin kembali, maka ia harus mengalah. Dan merelakan Kyungsoo bahagia bersama Hyungnya. Tapi hatinya selalu tidak mau menyerah untuk memiliki Kyungsoo.

Malam Itu, Kyungsoo tidak dapat tenang. Ia sudah berbaring di ranjangnya sejak tadi. Ia sedang berkutat dengan pikirannya. Ya, apa lagi isi pikirannya jika bukan namja chingu tercintanya itu. Ia takut orang tuanya tidak menerima Sehun maupun Jongin nanti. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya ia terlelap dengan wajah damainya.

TBC

Udah update readers... Gimana masih kecepetan yaa? Mianhae nde... Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan waktu membaca. Terimakasih buat review, fav dan juga follownya. Itu semua sangat membantu. Makasih juga buat saran-sarannya. Author akan berusaha writing yang lebih baik lagi. Makasih nde dukungannya. Maaf juga kalo terlalu panjang. Kalian pasti bosen bacanya ya readers. Nanti author akan bersuaha bikin yang ngga mbosenin. Maaf ya kalo ada kata yang kurang pas di hati readers semua.

Readers mau FF ini berapa chapter? Maaf ndak bisa reply reviewnya satu-persatu. Tapi Author baca semua kok. Gamsahamnida... :)

Kalian sangat membantu dan bikin author semangat writenya, Gamsahamnida : **Ellaelysia, Rahel KaiSoo shipper, Luluhanbyun, mrblackJ, org, sehunpou, kaissss, 88, steffifebri, kyle, tuti handayani, hbyeol, kimkaaaaa, Guest, soojaetyas, 1004baekie, SFA30, hannamoru, 93for94, docheonsa, kyungie**


	5. Chapter 5

Are You Mad At Me?

WARNING!

GS, HURT, EXO PAIR, M

Main Cast:

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Other Cast:

EXO Member, and other

Slight:

KaiStal

HunSoo

Genre:

HURT/COMFORT, ROMANCE, SAD, ANGST

Setelahnya, Sehun langsung mengantar Kyungsoo ke apartmennya. Ia khawatir Kyungsoo tidak siap. Ia takut Kyungsoo tidak dapat mencintai dan menerimanya. Tapi ia harus siap dengan semua itu. Jika Jongin kembali, maka ia harus mengalah. Dan merelakan Kyungsoo bahagia bersama Hyungnya. Tapi hatinya selalu tidak mau menyerah untuk memiliki Kyungsoo.

Malam Itu, Kyungsoo tidak dapat tenang. Ia sudah berbaring di ranjangnya sejak tadi. Ia sedang berkutat dengan pikirannya. Ya, apa lagi isi pikirannya jika bukan namja chingu tercintanya itu. Ia takut orang tuanya tidak menerima Sehun maupun Jongin nanti. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya ia terlelap dengan wajah damainya.

.

Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya. Besok ia akan menemui orangtuanya bersama Sehun. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat kepalanya pening. Ditambah lagi ia yang masih merindukan Jongin. Ia mencintai namja tan itu bukan adiknya.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Jongin belum kembali. Bahkan Jongin belum memastikan tanggal ia akan kembali. Apa Jongin tidak mencintainya? Memikirkan itu hanya membuat hatinya perih. ia ingin menolak tawaran Sehun. Tapi ia tidak enak. Bahkan Sehun yang menjaganya dan membantunya. Mana mungkin Kyungsoo berkata seenak jidat bahwa ia tidak mencintai Sehun.

Kyungsoo beranjak dari kasurnya. Hari ini Kyungsoo tidak ada jadwal di kampus. Jadi ia bisa melakukan aktivitas sesuka hatinya. Kyungsoo mengambil roti dan memberi selai di permukaannya. Ia sangat lesu hari ini. Ia tidak ingin kemana-mana. Rencananya, ia akan mandi dan tetap tinggal.

Ia masih berharap kepada Namja chingunya itu. Apa ia tidak pernah menyadari bahwa Jongin tidak terlalu peduli padanya?.

.

.

.

Namja itu sedari tadi hanya duduk di sofa kamarnya. Ia tidak beranjak sejak setelah sarapan tadi. Ia tidak ingin pulang. Alasannya karena ia belum siap bertemu Kyungsoo. Entah mengapa hatinya terasa perih saat mengingat perlakuannya pada Kyungsoo selama ini. Apa Jongin mulai membalas perasaan Kyungsoo? Bahkan ia tidak rela jika Sehun merebut Kyungsoo darinya.

Jongin mengambil ponselnya. Ia benar-benar ragu. Jongin memilih menghubungi sepupunya itu. Ya, siapa lagi jika bukan Park Chanyeol. Selama 3 minggu yang ini, ia selalu bertanya bagaimana kedekatan Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Apa Jongin cemburu? Mungkin saja.

Jongin mendial nomor Chanyeol. Setelah beberapa detik, akhirnya orang yang ia hubungi menjawab panggilannya.

"Yeol"

"Hey, aku ini Hyungmu!" Ucap suara di seberang telepon.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Jongin sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Hari ini aku tidak ada jadwal di kampus Kkamjong... Kau mau aku mendatangi apartmennya?"

"Tidak terima kasih. Apa kau sibuk?" Tanya Jongin dengan nada tidak bersemangat.

"Aku selalu sibuk. Tidak sepertimu, walaupun otakmu jenius. Tapi kesibukanmu mencari yeoja baru."

"Yeol? Kau di mana?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku ini Hyungmu! Setidaknya panggil aku dengan pangilan Hyung di awal! Dan pertanyaanmu tidak penting sekali. Tentu saja aku di rumah Kkamjong!"

"Baiklah, aku tutup sambungannya" Ucap Jongin mengakhiri pembicaraan dan terkekeh karena tingkah Hyungnya yang satu itu.

Jongin tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan hari ini. 'Mungkin tidur lebih baik' pikirnya. Ia melepas T-shirtnya dan kembali memejamkan mata untuk tidur. Astaga, bahkan sekarang baru jam 9 pagi Kim Jong In!, dan kau memilih tidur?!.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang" Namja albino itu berucap entah kepada siapa. Karena saat ia membuka pintu rumahnya, tidak ada seorangpun di ruang tamu. Ini belum terlalu sore. Buktinya jam di tangannya masih menunjukkan pukul 2:37 pm. Tapi rumahnya terlihat sepi. Mungkin ia masih terbiasa dengan adanya Jongin.

Tadi ia berjalan-jalan dengan sahabatnya. Yah, meskipun yeoja. Ia tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Yeoja yang menjadi temannya adalah Luhan. Luhan adalah teman masa kecilnya. Tentunya saat Sehun masih duduk di bangku Elementary School. Mereka berteman sangat baik.

Sehun memasukkan bubble tea yang di bawanya ke dalam lemari es. Setelah meletakkan minuman favoritnya dengan Luhan ke dalam lemari es, Sehun duduk di sofa ruang keluarga dan tersenyum mengingat masa lalunya bersama Luhan

Flashback

Luhan sedang meminum bubble teanya. Saat itu, Luhan sedang berkunjung ke rumah Sehun. Sehun memperhatikan Luhan yang sedang meminum minuman kesukaan mereka itu. Ya, mereka sangat menyukai bubble tea.

"Luhanie, besok Sehunnie akan pindah." Ucap Sehun cemberut.

"Sehunie mau pindah ke mana?" Tanya Luhan dengan ekspresi yang sama dengan Sehun.

"Sehunnie akan pindah ke Beijing. Sampai Sehunie sudah besar nanti."

"Benarkah? Nanti jika Sehunie sudah di Beijing, jangan lupakan Luhanie nee..."

"Tentu" Ucap Sehun tersenyum.

Dan mereka berpelukan setelahnya.

Flashback End

Dan sekarang, mereka bertemu lagi. Menjadi teman lagi. Tapi tentunya akan terasa aneh jika mereka berteman seperti masa kecil mereka dulu. Mana mungkin mereka berpelukan seperti dulu lagi. Yang ada mereka malah seperti sepasang kekasih.

Saat Sehun melanjutkan studinya di Beijing, ia selalu bersemangat. Karena dukungan dari Luhan. Ia ingin cepat kembali ke Seoul dan bertemu Luhan lagi.

Alasan Sehun pindah ke Beijing karena Appanya harus mengurus cabang perusahaan di Beijing. Sedangkan Jongin, ia memilih menetap di Seoul bersama Halmeoninya.

Saat Sehun di Beijing, ia sempat kembali ke Seoul karena Halmeoninya meninggal. Tapi ia tidak sempat bertemu Luhan karena waktu yang singkat. Saat halmeoninya meninggal, Sehun masih berada di bangku Junior High School tingkat Junior. Sedangkan Jongin sudah meninjak tingkat Senior.

Dan saat itu Jongin tetap memilih menetap di Seoul walaupun hari-harinya akan diisi dengan maid di rumah mewahnya. Ia beralasan 'Tidak lama lagi ujian kelulusan tiba. Aku lebih memilih mengikutinya daripada pindah ke Beijing dan mengulang kelas 9 lagi.'. Dan berakhirlah dengan berat hati orang tua Jongin meninggalkannya di Seoul.

Setelah lulus dari Junior High School, Jongin lebih memilih meneruskan studinya di Seoul. Sejak Senior High School, Jongin mulai berani melakukan hal-hal yang berlabel negatif. Ia menjadi bad boy. Bad boy seorang Kim Jong In disebabkan karena ia tidak ada orang di sisinya untuk mengeluh dan mendengar ceritanya. Maka dari itu, ia melampiaskan perasaannya dengan sifat bad boynya. Bahkan sekarang orang tuanya kembali ke Seoul saat Jongin sudah pergi meninggalkan Seoul untuk sementara waktu.

Diantara anggota keluarga, hanya Sehun yang memahami hampir segalanya tentang Jongin. Maka dari itu Sehun sering mengalah pada Jongin. Tapi apakah kali ini ia harus mengalah? Apa ia harus melepaskan malaikat yang dinodai Hyungnya itu? Bahkan hatinya tidak merelakannya. Tapi bagaimana dengan otak jeniusnya?.

Selama ini, Jongin selalu terlihat tegar. Tapi, setiap orang memiliki sisi rapuh. Bahkan besi yang sangat keras dapat meleleh jika dipanaskan. Alasan mengapa Jongin menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai yeoja chingunya, karena hanya yeoja itu yang peduli, memberi ucapan selamat, bahkan hadiah saat Jongin ulang tahun selain keluarganya. Kyungsoo juga yang selalu perhatian padanya sejak mereka kuliah di Universitas yang sama. Tapi apakah selama ini Jongin perhatian pada Kyungsoo?

Jongin bukan namja yang kurang kasih sayang dari keluarganya. Hanya saja, ia lebih suka memendam kesedihannya seorang diri. Karena menurut Jongin 'Jika itu sebuah kebahagiaan, maka berbagilah. Tapi jika itu duka, untuk apa berbagi? Bukannya lebih baik tidak membuat orang lain berduka'. Tapi Jongin tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu kepada siapapun.

Sehun tersenyum miris saat memikirkan Hyungnya itu. Ia merindukan Hyungnya. Ia memang sering mengalah pada Jongin, tapi bolehkah kali ini ia egois untuk Kyungsoo? Bahkan ia tidak tahu perasaan Kyungsoo kepadanya. Apakah yeoja itu juga membalas perasaannya?.

Tapi sepertinya keputusan Sehun benar. Ia akan menikahi Kyungsoo jika hyungya tidak kembali ke Seoul dalam jangka waktu yang tepat. Ia melakukan semua itu untuk melindungi Kyungsoo dari hinaan orang sekitar.

"Kau kenapa Sehun-ah?" Sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian Sehun dari pikirannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Eomma." Ucap Sehun. Ternyata orang itu adalah suara Eommanya.

Sang Eomma mengambil tempat di sebelah Sehun. Ia memeluk anak bungsunya dan mengelus punggungnya. Heechul cemas mengenai keadaan Jongin. Ia tidak tahu Jongin di mana. Ia hanya dapat memprediksi kapan Jongin akan kembali.

Namun Heechul tersenyum saat mengingat anak pertamanya yang akan berkunjung ke kediaman mereka. Namanya Taemin. Taemin sudah berrumah tangga sejak 7 bulan yang lalu. Taemin menikah dengan namja bermarga Choi. Pernikahan Taemin lah yang menyebabkan marganya menjadi Choi. Nama suaminya adalah Choi Min Ho. Sebelum menikah, Taemin berkuliah di British. Lebih tepatnya Oxford University.

Taemin sangat dekat dengan Jongin. Karena saat kuliah dulu, ketika ia cuti selama lebih dari 4 hari, ia sering mengunjungi rumahnya di Seoul dan menemani Jongin di kediaman mereka. Kadang ia juga membawa kekasihnya yang sekarang menjadi suaminya itu. Taemin dan Minho sama-sama berkewarganegaraan Korea. Hanya saja mereka melanjutkan pendidikan mereka di British. Dan mereka saling mengenal saat saling mengetahui bahwa mereka berasal dari negara yang sama.

Pernikahan Taemin dilakukan saat taemin baru saja lulus dari Oxford University. Dan sejak saat iti ia ia tinggal bersama suaminya di Mokpo. Sekarang, ia tengah mengandung. Usia kandungannya 6 bulan.

"Nanti Noonamu akan kemari." Ucap Heechul pada Sehun.

"Benarkah? Aku sangat merindukannya. Aku penasaran bagaimana wajah Minho Hyung. Saat pernikahan Taemin Noona aku tidak datang karena ujian keulusan." Ucap Sehun sumringah.

"Iya. Bukankah kau pernah melihat fotonya?" Tanya sang Eomma.

"Kan hanya fotonya Eomma. Aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya." Ucap Sehun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya yang membuat Eommanya itu gemas.

"Terserahmu saja. Eomma akan memasak untuk makan malam nanti. Istirahatlah Sehun-ah." Ucap Heechul pada Sehun.

"Nee." Jawab Sehun dan langsung melesat ke kamarnya.

Memang di rumah mewah itu terdapat banyak maid. Tapi dalam hal memasak, Heechul lebih memilih memasak menggunakan tangannya sendiri untuk keluarganya.

.

Matahari akan segera tenggelam. Yeoja yang diketahui bernama Taemin itu memasuki rumah lamanya tanpa memencet bel. Ia langsung menuju ke kamar adiknya yang berkulit tan. Tapi nihil, tidak terdapat Jongin di sana. Taemin memutuskan untuk mengunjungi kamar Sehun.

Saat membuka pintu kamar Sehun, ia melihat Sehun sedang membaca buku. Taemin langsung memeluk dongsaengnya dari belakang. Sehun sempat kaget saat tiba-tiba ada yang memeluknya. Tapi ia langsung tahu jika itu Noonanya. Pasalnya Sehun membaca dengan posisi duduk di kursi belajarnya yang membelakangi pintu kamarnya. Dan lagi, Sehun memakai earphone di telinganya. Maka dari itu ia tidak menyadari jika Noonanya sudah datang.

"Mengapa Noona baru datang?" Tanya Sehun setelah meletakkan bukunya ke meja belajar.

"Kau ini, bukannya merindukanku malah mengomel!" Ucap Taemin kesal.

"Hehe... Iya, aku merindukan Noona. Mana Minho Hyung?" Tanya Sehun.

"Dia ada di bawah. Kau mau bertemu dengannya? Jawab dulu pertanyaanku!"

"Apa Noona?" Sehun berbalik untuk menghadap ke arah Taemin.

"Di mana Jongin?"

"Aku tidak tahu Jongin Hyung di mana. Tapi Jongin Hyung berkata bahwa ia akan kembali 16 hari lagi. Tapi aku tidak memberi jaminan. Aku berkata seperti itu karena ia berkata padaku agar meminta izin pada pihak berwenang EXODUS jika Jongin Hyung cuti. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak tahu di mana Jongin Hyung." Ucap Sehun panjang lebar.

Senyum Taemin luntur seketika. Sehun yang mengerti reaksi Noonanya merasa bersalah. Taemin merindukan keluarganya. Terutama Jongin, sudah lama ia tidak bertemu namja tan itu. Terakhir ia bertemu Jongin saat Jongin berkunjung ke rumahnya 3 bulan yang lalu.

"Saat pernikahanku nanti, Noona datanglah." Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Heh? Kau akan menikah? Dengan siapa? Apa Luhan yang menjadi calon mempelai wanitanya?"

"Tidak. Bukan Luhan. Yeoja yang akan menjadi istriku bernama Kyungsoo. Ia sopan, manis, cantik, dan juga pintar. Ia seniorku di EXODUS University. Ia ada di jurusan vokal." Jelas Sehun.

"Sepertinya Noona pernah mendengar nama itu. Astaga, bahkan ia lebih tua darimu. Kyungsoo lebih cocok dengan Jongin daripada denganmu. Lalu bagaimana dengan Luhan?" Tanya Taemin sambil berusaha mengingat.

"Cinta tidak mengenal usia Noona. Memangnya ada apa dengan Luhan?" Tanya Sehun khawatir.

"Bukannya kalian saling menyukai? Bahkan kalian sangat manis saat kecil dulu."

"Itu saat aku kecil Noona. Sekarang kami sudah dewasa Noona. Mana mungkin kita berpelukan seperti dulu lagi. Ia memang cantik, manis, anggun, dan penyayang. Walaupun ia tipeku, tapi entah mengapa aku menyukai Kyungsoo Noona."

"Apa Kyungsoo juga mencintaimu?"

"Entahlah, sepertinya ia masih menyukai namja chingunya." Jawab Sehun sedih.

"Astaga, bahkan ia memiliki namja chingu? Lalu mengapa kau menikahinya?" Tanya Temin bingung.

"Karena ia mengandung anakku Noona."

"Kim Sehun! Mengapa kau melakukannya? Lalu bagaiman dengan kekasihnya?"

"Kekasihnya tidak tahu jika Kyungsoo akan menikah denganku."

"Kau melangkahi Jongin?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Bahkan Jongin Hyung sepertinya menyia-nyiakan Kyungsoo Noona." Sehun memandang lantai kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Mengapa kau menyangkut pautkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo?" Taemin semakin bingung

"Karena Jongin Hyung namja chingu Kyungsoo Noona."

"Kau membuat otakku berputar Sehun! Bahkan kau melakukan pelecehan seksual pada kekasih Hyungmu. Apa Jongin tahu itu? Ia pasti akan sangat marah." Taemin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak tahu." Sehun menunduk. Hal itu membuat Taemin merasa bersalah.

"Sudahlah. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kuatlah, Kim Sehun. Kau pasti bisa." Ucap Taemin menghibur Sehun.

Taemin membawa Sehun kedekapannya. Dan ia dapat merasakan Sehun mengangguk di dekapannya. Adiknya yang satu ini benar-benar malang. Lalu bagaimana dengan Jongin. Yang ditakutkan Taemin adalah 'Bagaimana jika kakak beradik ini bertengkar'?

TBC

Akhirnya chapter 5 selesai juga. Mianhae ya readers, author telat update. Apa kabar readers? Gimana menurut kalian? Mianhae ya kalo alurnya masih kecepetan. Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca. Terimakasih buat review, fav, dan juga follownya. Mian juga kalo ada kata-kata yang kurang pas. Semoga kalian suka ya. Maaf karena author tidak bisa reply reviewnya satu-persatu. Tapi author baca semua kok. Terimakasih nee buat saran dan dukungannya. Sangat membantu. Author akan berusaha fast update. Gamsahamnida. Annyeong higaseyo.

Vielen Dank: **Luluhanbyun, . 16, hbyeol, yixingcom, Ri, Guest, mizz, KimRyeona, kimtwo, blacktea, Kwa's Orange Sky, dyofanz, yuki, soojaetyas, Rahel KaiSoo shipper, cute, kaisooxoxo, cherry, whenKmeetK, sfa1930, tlvk**


	6. Chapter 6

Are You Mad At Me?

WARNING!

GS, HURT, EXO PAIR, M

Main Cast:

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Other Cast:

EXO Member, and other

Slight:

KaiStal

HunSoo

Genre:

HURT/COMFORT, ROMANCE, SAD, ANGST

Taemin membawa Sehun kedekapannya. Dan ia dapat merasakan Sehun mengangguk di dekapannya. Adiknya yang satu ini benar-benar malang. Lalu bagaimana dengan Jongin. Yang ditakutkan Taemin adalah 'Bagaimana jika kakak beradik ini bertengkar'?

Setelah dirasa Sehun sudah tenang, Taemin melepaskan pelukannya pada adiknya itu. Taemin membalas senyuman Sehun.

"Ya sudah, Noona akan ke bawah. Noona ingin menemui Eomma dulu nee."

Dan hanya dibalas anggukan dari Kim Sehun. Sehun senang melihat Noona yang sangat dirindukannya. Akhirnya mereka bertemu lagi. Tapi ia masih gelisah dengan keadaan ini. Mengapa Jongin begitu. Jika Jongin sudah tidak mencintai Kyungsoo, seharusnya Jongin melepasnya. Bukan malah mengekang Kyungsoo dalam suatu hubungan yang rumit.

Sehun tidak ingin mengadakan oertengkaran dengan Hyungnya. Ia hanya ingin mengambil alih Kyungsoo yang malang. Mencintainya, dan menjaganya. Karena ia sangat mencintai malaikat tanpa sayap itu.

.

.

.

Jongin membuka matanya, ia melihat jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul 17:03. Rupanya ia menghabiskan harinya dengan tidur. Ia kembali teringat alasannya datang kemari. Harusnya ia melepaskan Kyungsoo. Ia menolak saat hatinya turut campur untuk menentang keputusannya. Apa benar ia mencintai Kyungsoo?

Atau Jongin hanya merasa bersalah karena telah menuduh Kyungsoo telah melakukannya dengan dongsaeng kandungnya sendiri, Kim Sehun. Dan beberapa hari yang lalu Jongin sudah membuktikan kebenarannya.

Jongin belum yakin dengan keputusannya. Toh, ia masih memiliki waktu yang lama di sini. Bahkan melebihi 10 hari. Mungkin harusnya ia menghibur diri. Tapi suasana hatinya memperburuk segalanya.

Jongin segera bangkit dan memasuki kamar mandi. Mungkin mandi bisa membuatnya lebih baik.

.

Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan toples. Ia mengambil kemeja di lemari dan mengenakannya. Jongin mengambil ponselnya dan membukanya. Ada pesan dari Chanyeol rupanya.

'Kkamjong, kau tidak ingin kembali cepat-cepat? Kudengar Kyungsoo akan menikah. Aku menerima kabar itu dari orang suruhanku. Sepertinya kau tidak peduli. Tapi, aku hanya ingin memberi tahumu. Mungkin ini penting untukmu.'

Jongin hampir saja terkena penyakit jantung. APA?! KYUNGSOO?! MENIKAH?!. Dengan siapa? Mengapa Kyungsoo tidak menunggunya? Mengapa Kyungsoo bersedia menikah dengan pria lain?.

Jongin membalas pesan Chanyeol

'Siapa mempelai prianya Yeol?'

.

.

.

'Siapa mempelai prianya Yeol?'

"Dasar Kkamjong, kau meninggalkan Kyungsoo begitu saja. Dan sekarang kau pasti hampir mati penasaran" Umpatnya.

Dongsaengnya itu benar-benar. Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan Jongin mengetahui siapa calon suami Kyungsoo sebelum Jongin kembali. Ia tidak ingin Jongin dan Sehun mengibarkan bendera perang. Ia sangat menyayngi mereka berdua.

Tapi, di sisi lain ia juga tidak tega dengan Kyungsoo. Di matanya, seperti Jongin menelantarkan Kyungsoo begitu saja. Jongin memang salah. Dan bahkan Jongin tidak tahu jika Kyungsoo mengandung anaknya.

'Menurutmu siapa?' balas Chanyeol.

Tiga detik setelahnya, Chanyeol mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Cepat sekali bocah itu. Ucap Chanyeol dalam hati sambil terkekeh kecil.

'Jangan bercanda Hyung! Aku serius! Jawab aku! Aku mohon...'

Chanyeol tak sampai hati membaca pesan itu. Ia membayangkan Jongin yang sedang memohon. Dengan mimik wajah yang tidak cocok dengan wajah manlynya. Tapi ia harus melakukannya, agar Jongin tidak melakukan segalanya dengan seenak jidatnya.

'Sudahlah, lupakan saja jika itu membuatmu gelisah. Lagipula, aku tidak yakin kau masih mencintai yeoja itu. Lupakan saja Kyungsoo. Tidak sedikit yeoja yang bersedia menjadi yeoja chingumu. Biarkan Kyungsoo menjalani kehidupannya yang baru'

Chanyeol tersenyum. Bagaimana bisa ia berkata seperti itu. Ia hanya mengendikkan bahu. Dan tidak lama kemudian ponselnya berbunyi. Ia tersenyum geli karena tingkah Jongin disaat-saat seperti ini.

'Bagaimana aku melupakannya? Hyung~ Jebal~' Itulah pesan Jongin yang mampu membuat Chanyeol gemas.

Chanyeol tetap tidak akan akan memberi tahu Jongin. Ia ingin Jongin menjadi lebih baik. Harusnya Jongin tidak melarikan diri begitu saja. Harusnya Jongin mengerti situasinya. Dan juga, harusnya Jongin tidak terlalu gegabah saat menuduh Kyungsoo yang tidak-tidak.

'Sudahlah Jongin. Jika kau ingin mengetahuinya, mengapa kau tidak kembali saja? Aku lelah dan ingin istirahat, bye~' Chanyeol membalas pesan Jongin dengan senyum kecil diwajahnya.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya untuk makan malam dan setelahnya, ia melanjutkan belajarnya yang tertunda itu.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa, hari berlalu begitu cepat. Tujuh hari lagi pesta pernikahan akan digelar. Ya, pesta pernikahan Sehun dan Kyungsoo tentunya.

Kyungsoo hanya duduk sambil melamun. Coklat yang digenggamnya sudah dingin. Tapi ia tetap diam. Tidak berniat meminumnya. Ia merindukan Jongin. Tapi ke mana pria tan itu?. Tubuhnya semakin kurus karena jarang makan. Semalam Sehun mengirim pesan. Tapi ia tidak berniat membacanya.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah pintu ruang tamu saat mendengar bunyi bel apartmennya. Ia segera beranjak dan membuka pintu. Ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat namja albino berdiri di depannya. Kyungsoo menepi untuk membiarkan Sehun masuk ke dalam.

"Noona, kau semakin kurus saja. Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sehun-ah. Ada apa kau kemari?" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Aku merindukan Noona. Memangnya tidak boleh aku kemari?"

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja aku sedikit terkejut saat melihat siapa yang datang."

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan mendekat ke Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya menatap ke arah Sehun. Dan Sehun mendekapnya penuh sayang. Kyungsoo menahan air yang berasal dari tulang air matanya yang akan terjatuh. Tapi ia tetap menahannya, Kyungsoo tidak ingin Sehun khawatir. Namja itu terlalu baik.

Seharusnya Jongin yang datang ke apartmennya. Sehrusnya Jongin yang mendekapnya. Dan seharusnya Jongin yang ada di sisinya. Tapi ia tidak dapat berkutat. Ia hanya dapat pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi.

.

.

.

Jongin sudah bangun. Hanya saja, ia tidak mau membuka matanya. Ia memilih bergelung selimut di kamar. Ia sedang memikirkan apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia benar-benar shock. Itu semua karena yeoja yang masih berstatus menjadi kekasihnya.

Lima hari lagi ia akan kembali. Tapi ia masih belum siap. Jongin mematikan ponselnya sejak terakhir ia bertukar pesan dengan Chanyeol. Jongin frustasi dengan semua ini. Kyungsoo akan menikah. Dan ia masih belum siap menemuinya hingga sekarang.

Ia ingin menghilang dan melarikan diri untuk selamanya. Ia tidak ingin melihat wajah kyungsoo yang sedih karena dirinya. Tapi ia juga tidak rela melepas Kyungsoo. Ia ingin melihat Kyungsoo yang tersenyum. Dan tanpa ia sadari, ia memang merindukan Kyungsoo. Yeoja yang sangat dirindukannya.

Jongin tidak suka saat mengetahui Kyungsoo mengenal dongsangnya, Sehun. Jongin tidak suka Kyungsoo yang dekat dengan Sehun. Jongin tidak suka Sehun berbicara dengan Kyungsoo. Jongin tidak rela melepaskan Kyungsoo pada Sehun. Dan Jongin cemburu karena Kim Sehun.

.

.

.

Setelah Sehun pulang, Kyunsoo mendial nomor ponsel Byun Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun yang juga berstatus sebagai kekasih Park Chanyeol sepupu Jongin. Baekhyun sudah menetahui semuanya dari Chanyeol. Dan Kyungsoo memperjelasnya.

Ia juga memahami itu. Baekhyun yang biasanya memaksa Kyungsoo yang tidak mau makan. Baekhyun sangat memahami situasi Kyungsoo. Ia tidak suka dengan kelakuan Jongin pada sahabatnya ini. Ingin sekali ia membantai Jongin dan membuang jasadnya ke sungai Han. Tapi bahkan Baekhyun tidak tahu Jongin di mana.

"Baek, kau sudah tau Jongin di mana?" Tanya Kyungsoo to the point.

"Chanyeol tidak memberitahuku. Ia bilang, Jongin pasti kembali." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada sedih.

"Tak apa Baek, terima kasih kau sudah berusaha." Kyungsoo menjawab sambil tersenyum walau tidak terlihat oleh Baekhyun.

"Ne" Dan setelahnya, sambungan terputus.

Kyungsoo berusaha tegar. Walaupun Jongin memeperlakukannya seperti ini, ia tetap bersabar. Bahkan ia masih sangat mencintai namja tan itu. Ia juga sangat merindukannya. Bahkan ia tidak marah ataupun menyimpan dendam pada Jongin. Cinta memang buta.

Kyungsoo menuju dapurnya dan mulai memasak untuk makan malamnya. Ia berniat membuat bulgogi. Biasanya jika Jongin berkunjung ke apartmennya, ia akan memasak untuk namja chingunya. Tapi terakhir kali Jongin mengunjungi apartmennya, ia tidak sempat membuatkan makanan untuk namja itu. Kyungsoo agak merasa bersalah.

Harusnya Kyungsoo memaklumi itu. Tapi cintanya kepada Jongin terlalu besar sehingga membuatnya tidak dapat merasakan benci pada namja itu. Bahkan di masa seperti ini, ia masih dapat tersenyum saat memikirkan kekasihnya.

Kyungsoo mulai membuat bulgoginya. Beberapa hari ini ia malas makan. Tapi entah ada dorongan dari mana ia menjadi lapar dan ingin makan. Mungkin karena janin yang dikandungnya. Kyungsoo selalu memikirkan masa depannya bersama Jongin nanti. Saat mereka menikah, sukses berkarir, dan sukses berkeluarga dan memiliki keluarga yang harmonis.

"Sudah cukup." Ujar Kyungsoo saat dirasanya masakannya sudah terasa sempurna.

Kyungsoo mematikan kompornya dan menuangkan bulgoginya ke piring dan mulai memakannya dengan khidmat setelah mencuci tangan. Kyungsoo mulai terdiam setelah memasukkan suapan pertama ke mulutnya. Ia kesepian. Biasanya ada Jongin di sebelahnya. Dan biasanya mereka bercakap-cakap juga dan sedikit bumbu canda.

Tapi sepertinya itu hanya kenangan. Mungkin akan terjadi lagi saat Jongin kembali. Yah, siapa tahu Jongin akan kembali dan mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati. Tidak ada yang terlambat jika kita memperbaikinya dengan baik dan bersungguh-sungguh. Tapi hal itu belum dipastikan. Jongin saja masih ragu untuk kembali.

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak dan memikirkan kekasihnya lagi. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya ia tersenyum untuk namja itu. Ia mengingat kenangan masa lalu. Dan setelahnya air matanya mulai menetes mengingat namja itu tidak ada di sini. Namja itu hanya ada di pikirannya, bukan di sebelahnya.

Kyungsoo menangis. Tapi tidak ada isakan. Ia mengelus perutnya, calon anaknya ini selalu berhasil membuatnya teringat pada namja tan itu. Ia berharap Jongin akan kembali sesuai dengan waktu yang dikatakannya. Dan menikahi Kyungsoo, dan mereka hidup bersama keluarga kecil mereka yang bahagia seperti pikiran dan keinginan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melanjutkan acara makannya dengan diiringi air mata dan sesekali tersenyum sambil menangis.

.

.

.

Jongin menyalakan ponselnya dan melihat beberapa pesan dari Park Chanyeol. Daripada membalas pesan Chanyeol, ia lebih memilih menelpon namja itu.

Panggilan pertama tidak diangkat. Jongin bingung dengan ini, biasanya sepupunya itu akan menerima panggilannya saat setelah nada dering pertama terdengar di telinga Jongin. Ia mencoba hingga ke tiga kalinya. Dan hasilnya tetap saja tidak diangkat.

Hingga panggilan yang kelima, barulah panggilan itu terjawab. Tetapi yang terdengar bukan suara Chanyeol. Melainkan suara perempuan. Sepertinya itu adalah suara Byun Baekhyun. Yeoja yang ia ketahui berstatus sebagai kekasih Sepupunya itu.

"Baek? Ini kau kan?" Tanya Jongin memastikan.

"BODOH! KAU KEMANA SAJA?! TIDAKKAH KAU MEMIKIRKAN KEADAAN KYUNGSOO?! IA SANGAT MENGENASKAN KARENA DIRIMU HITAM! CEPATLAH KEMBALI!" Sergah Baekhyun cepat dan ia bukan malah menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, tapi malah memarahinya.

"Tenanglah Baek, berikan ponselnya pada Chanyeol." Jongin berbicara dengan anada santai.

.

.

.

"Tenanglah Baek, berikan ponselnya pada Chanyeol." Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya karena terkejut, bisa-bisanya Jongin setenang itu.

Pasalnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang berjalan-jalan. Lebih tepatnya berkencan. Dan sekarang Chanyeol sedang membeli es krim untuk mereka berdua. Tapi sayangnya Chanyeol meninggalkan ponselnya di mobil.

"KENAPA KAU MENCARI CHANYEOL?! KAU MAU MENGAJAKANYA KABUR JUGA?! APA KAU GILA?! APA KAU TAHU KYUNGSOO SEDANG MENGAN-" Ucapan Baekhyhun terpotong karena mendengar suara pintu mobil yang dibuka.

"Siapa Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Kkamjong menelponmu."

Dengan cepat Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud meminta ponselnya dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun menurut dan memberikan ponselnya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menutup pintu mobil dan membiarkan Baekhyun hanya diam di mobil sendiri. Chanyeol berbicara di luar agar Bekhyun tidak mendengarnya.

Chanyeol tidak membiarkan Baekhyun mengetahui segalanya. Termasuk posisi Jongin. Ia hanya tidak ingin Kyungsoo mengetahui semuanya. Karena jika Baekhyun tau, kemungkinan 99,99% Kyungsoo akan tahu. Jadi mungkin lebih baik Chanyeol tidak memberitahu kekasihnya itu.

"Kenapa kau menelponku? Aku mengirim pesan tapi tidak kau balas. Bahkan mungkin tidak kau baca." Ucap Chanyeol tenang.

"Maaf Hyung, aku baru menyalakan ponselku. Dan aku baru saja membaca pesan-pesan darimu. Dan sekarang aku ingin bertanya, Apa kau serius Kyungsoo akan menikah?" Tanya Jongin dengan perasaan khawatir.

"Ya, Kyungsoo akan menikah mungkin kurang dari 10 hari lagi." Jawab Chanyeol enteng.

"Siapa yang menjadi calon suaminya? Mengapa ia menikah? Dan tadi Baekhyun berkata bahwa keadaan Kyungsoo sangat mengenaskan sekarang. Apa itu benar?" Jongin mulai kembali merasa bersalah.

"Aku tidak dapat memberitahumu siapa calon suaminya. Dan ia menikah itu karena dirimu. Dan juga, Baekhyun benar. Kyungsoo sangat mengenaskan sekarang. Ia semakin kurus dan pucat. Ia tidak makan beberapa hari ini. Tapi Baekhyun memaksanya makan. Harusnya ia semakin gemuk karena ia sedang- Ah tidak, lupakan."

Jongin mencium bau ketidak beresan di keadaan ini. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak diketahuinya. Chanyeol memang sengaja menutupinya. Chanyeol akan bersikap adil. Ia memberi kesempatan pada Kim bersaudara itu untuk mengejar Kyungsoo. Dan siapa yang lebih cepat dan berhak akan mendapatkan Kyungsoo. Jadi Chanyeol tidak mengatakan kepada Jongin jika Kyungsoo sedang mengandung anak Jongin. Dengan tujuan, ia juga memberi kesempatan pada Sehun untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo. Bukankah itu cukup adil?

"Hyung, apa yang kau sembunyikan? Katakan, kumohon." Jongin memohon di seberang sana dengan suara yang memelas.

"Tidak bisa Jongin, jika aku mengatakannya padamu, berarti aku tidak adil. Maaf. Dan aku pergi dulu." Ucap Chanyeol final dan langsung memutus sambungannya sepihak.

Chanyeol memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam sakunya dan masuk ke mobilnya.

"Apa yang Jongin katakan?"

"Jongin bertanya tentang yang kau katakan jika Kyungsoo sedang tidak baik Chagiya." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Eum..." Jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan normal. Ia akan mengantarkan Baekhyun ke rumahnya lalu ia berniat mengunjungi Kyungsoo. Ia hanya ingin melihat keadaan Kyungsoo. Jujur saja, Chanyeol ikut khawatir dengan yeojachingu sepupunya itu. Jongin itu benar-benar...

.

.

.

"Tidak bisa Jongin, jika aku mengatakannya padamu, berarti aku tidak adil. Maaf. Dan aku pergi dulu." Dan setelah itu, sambungan terputus.

Jongin sangat frustasi. Perasaannya bercampur aduk antara sedih, bersalah, dan kesal. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bilang keadaan Kyungsoo sangat mengenaskan. Dan itu karena Jongin bukan?. Jongin hanya dapat menghela nafas dan mengingat perkataan Chanyeol tadi.

Chanyeol bilang seharusnya Kyungsoo bertambah gemuk, kenapa? Dan tadi ucapan Baekhyun terpotong. Dan apa tadi? Kyungsoo menikah karena dirinya? Apa yang disembunyikan Chanyeol? Tau Jonginlah yang terlalu bodoh? Ia kembali dibingunkan dengan suasana ini. Ia sudah memastikan ada yang tidak beres.

.

.

.

"Hati-hati Yeol, terima kasih untuk hari ini dan sudah mengantarku." Ucap Baekhyun sambil melepas safety beltnya.

"Ya, sama-sama Sayang." Jawab Chanyeol sambil memperhatikan Baekhyun. Mereka baru saja tiba di kediaman Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak ingin mampir dulu?" Tawar Baekhyun.

"Tidak sekarang Baby, aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa keperluanku dulu nee. Di lain waktu, aku akan mengunjungimu dan minum teh bersama." Jawab Chanyeol memastikan.

Wajah Bekhyun terlihat sedih karena jawaban Chanyeol. Tapi sedetik kemudian, ia tersenyum manis. Ia juga harus memahami namjachingunya. Dan ia percaya, namjachingunya itu hanya mencintainya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti Yeol. Saranghae~" Ucap Baekhyun sambil membuka pintu mobil.

"Nado" Jawab Chanyeol.

Bakhyun keluar dari mobil. Chanyeol membuka jendela mobil dan melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun dengan senyum tampannya. Dan dibalas Baekhyun dengan hal yang sama. Chanyeol mulai melajukan mobilnya. Dan setelah mobil Chanyeol keluar dari gerbang rumah Baekhyun, barulah Baekhyun masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu apartmennya karena ia mendengar bel apartmennya ditekan.

Kyungsoo membuka pintunya dan berhadapan dengan Park Chanyeol, yang ia ketahui sebagai Seniornya. Kyungsoo bingung saat mendapati Chanyeol mengunjungi apartmennya. Mereka hanya berhadapan selama beberapa lama.

"Kau tidak mau menyuruhku masuk?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Oh, maaf. Masuklah sunbae." Jawab Kyungsoo dan menepi agar Chanyeol dapat masuk ke apartmennya.

Kyungsoo menutup pintu apartmennya. Dan duduk di berhadapan dengan Chanyeol yang kini berada di Sofa ruang tamu apartmennya. Chanyeol melihat foto Jongin bersama Kyungsoo di meja dekat TV. Dan tersenyum dibuatnya.

"Ada apa Sunbae kemari?" Tanya Kyungsoo memecah keheningan.

"Aku sepupu Jongin, aku hanya ingin memastikan keadaanmu. Dan jangan memanggilku Sunbae, itu terlalu formal. Panggil saja Oppa. Kau tidak keberatan kan? Dan maaf aku mengganggu istirahatmu." Ucap Chanyeol panjang lebar.

"Nee. Aku baik-baik saja kok. Tidak perlu khawatir. Dan apa Oppa tahu di mana Jongin sekarang?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan senyum lemah.

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu Kyungsoo, maaf. Apa kau sudah makan? Kau terlihat semakin kurus dan pucat." Ucap Chanyeol khawatir.

"Sudah Oppa. Aku makan bulgogi beberapa saat lalu." Jawab Kyungsoo memastikan.

"Kyungsoo, kau mengenal orang ini bukan?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan foto Sehun. Kyungsoo hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Apa kau mencintainya?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa ragu.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku masih mencintai Jongin." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan tatapan kosong.

"Baiklah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Berdo'a saja semoga Jongin cepat kembali." Hibur Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo.

"Nee, terima kasih Oppa."

"Soo, di mana toiletnya? Bisakah kau meminjamkannya padaku?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Di sana." Kyungsoo menunjuk pintu yang berada di sebelah dapur.

Chanyeol melangkah menuju toilet dan mengunci pintunya dari dalam. Dan mengapa ia selalu lupa membawa ponselnya. Ia meninggalkan ponselnya di Sofa ruang tamu Kyungsoo.

.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Dering ponsel Chanyeol membuatnya mau tak mau mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang ia baca. Ia khawatir jika panggilan itu sangat penting. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak tahu siapa yang menelpon Chanyeol karena ponsel itu diletakkan dengan posisi terbalik. Dengan berat hati dan rasa penuh bersalah ia mengangkat panggilan di ponsel Chanyeol tanpa melihat nama penelponnya.

"Yeoboseyo, Hyung? Tolong jelaskan, ada apa sebenarnya?" Ucap sang penelpon di seberang sana.

Air mata Kyungsoo tidak dapat terbendung lagi. Kyungsoo menangis saat itu juga. Ia merindukan suara ini. Suara yang sudah lama tidak ia dengar. Suara namja yang menjadi sumber semangat hidupnya. Kyungsoo sangat terkejut. Ini Jongin, di seberang sana.

"J...Jong...In... apa ini benar-benar kau?"

TBC

Hayooo... siapakah yang jadi suami Kyungsoo nantinya? Sehun apa Jongin... Maaf, karena ada kesalahan tentang letak university. Maaf juga nee karena updatenya sangat telat. Author usahakan fast update. Terima kasih sarannya sangat membantu. Terima kasih buat review, fav, dan follownya. Maaf juga ya kalo alurnya kecepetan dan updatenya kepanjangan. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya unutk membaca. Maaf karena masih banyak typo nee... Gomawo.

Thankyou So Much: **whenKmeetK****, steffifebri, Insooie baby, KimRyeona19, ****Byeoliebong****, Luluhanbyun, Guest, kyungie love, dyofanz, sehunpou, blacktea, cute, haihai, BlackXX, kaisooxoxo, ****NopwillineKaiSoo****, mamik, Rahel KaiSoo shipper**


	7. Chapter 7

Are You Mad At Me?

WARNING!

GS, HURT, EXO PAIR, M

Main Cast:

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Other Cast:

EXO Member, and other

Slight:

KaiStal

HunSoo

Genre:

HURT/COMFORT, ROMANCE, SAD, ANGST

"J...Jong...In... apa ini benar-benar kau?"

Hampir saja Kyungsoo terkena serangan jantung. Itu Jongin. Jonginnya, Jongin yang ia rindukan. Apakah di sana Jongin juga merindukannya?.

.

.

.

Jongin PoV

"J...Jong...In... apa ini benar-benar kau?"

Apa?!. Ini Kyungsoo? Astaga, suaranya begitu parau dan lemah. Apa ia tidak makan? Baekhyun benar, astaga! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?!

Tapi, tunggu...

Kenapa ponsel Chanyeol Hyung ada pada Kyungsoo?. Kemana namja itu? Untuk apa Kyunsoo bersama Chanyeol? Mungkin Chanyeol lah calon suami Kyungsoo? Mungkin Chanyeol Hyung tidak mengatakannya agar aku tidak kecewa padanya. Dan ia melindungi dirinya dengan cara tidak memberitahuku.

Jika Chanyeol Hyung menikah dengan Kyungsoo, lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Apa Baekhyun juga mengetahuinya?

Hyung, betapa teganya kau...

"Jongin...hiks..." Sepertinya Kyungsoo menangis.

Ya, ia memang menangis. Mengapa aku harus bertanya pada diriku sendiri?

"Ini memang aku Kyung, maaf aku belum bisa kembali. Don't miss me. Aku bukan namja yang layak dirindukan. Kuputus sambungannya, makanlah dengan baik dan tidurlah yang cukup.. Bye~"

Memang sangat sulit mengatakannya. Bahkan lidahku terasa kelu. Apakah mungkin aku mulai mencintainya? Oh Tuhan, aku pasti sudah gila. Mungin lebih baik ia bahagia bersama calon suaminya. Tapi kenapa berat sekali untuk melepasnya?.

.

Author Pov

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya Kyungsoo menangis. Ia masih menggenggam ponsel Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar merindukan Jongin. Laki-laki itu masih mau berbicara dengannya.

Cklek

Chanyeol berjalan kearah Kyungsoo bersama ekspresi bingungnya. Dan ia melihat ponselnya ada di genggaman Kyungsoo. Chanyeol sudah mengerti apa yang terjadi saat mendapati hal itu. Ya, Kyungsoo yang menangis, ponselnya yang berada di genggaman Kyungsoo. Pasti Kyungsoo berusaha menghubungi Jongin. Atau Jongin yang menghubunginya dan Kyungsoo mengangkatnya.

Chanyeol mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo dan memeluknya.

"Sudah, tenanglah Soo. Kau harus kuat oke."

Ucap Chanyeol menenangkan sambil mengelus punggungnya. Ia menyayangi Kyungsoo seperti adiknya sendiri. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tangisnya mulai berhenti. Sepertinya yeoja itu tertidur.

Chanyeol menggendong Kyungsoo ke kamar yeoja itu dan membaringkannya di ranjang dan menaikkan selimutnya hingga pundak Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol berniat pulang. Ia meninggalkan note kecil di meja Kyungsoo.

'Aku pulang. Maaf tidak berpamitan. Semoga kau lebih baik.'

PCY'

Setelah itu Chanyeol melangkah keluar apartmen Kyungsoo. Dan kembali ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

Jongin menggenggam ponselnya. Apakah jika Jongin mendial nomor Chanyeol, Kyungsoo lagi yang mengangkatnya? Dengan berat hati, Jongin mencoba mengirim pesan pada Chanyeol.

'Hyung, kau di mana? Masih bersama Kyungsoo?'

Jongin menunggu jawaban, dan benar saja. Tidak lebih dari 30 detik, Chanyeol membalasnya.

'Aku di rumah.'

Secepat kilat, Jongin mendial nomor Chanyeol. Setelah dering kedua, panggilan terjawab.

"Hyung, kenapa kau menyembunyikan ini dariku. Aku kecewa padamu Hyung." Jongin berucap dengan nada lesu sekaligus kecewa.

"Itu adil Jongin. Aku tidak akan mengatakan padamu siapa calon suami Kyungsoo. Aku hanya memberi saran, pulanglah secepat mungkin."

"Memangnya kenapa aku harus pulang lebih cepat? Untuk menghadiri pesta pernikahanmu? Aku benar-benar kecewa kau melindungi dirimu dengan cara seperti itu."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan Kkammjong! Terserah kau!" Sambungan diputus secara sepihak oleh Chanyeol.

Jongin menghela nafas. Selalu saja begini. Dan Jongin mengingat malam itu. Di mana ia meninggalkan Kyungsoo setelah mengambil keperawanannya.

Ia terlonjak saat mengingat satu hal. Jongin tidak memakai pengaman. Oh Tuhan, bagaimana ia bisa seceroboh itu? Tapi apa benar? Chanyeol tidak mengatakan Kyungsoo hamil bukan?

.

.

.

Kyungsoo bangun dari tidurnya dan segera mengambil ponselnya. Ia mengirim pesan kepada orang tuanya.

'Eomma, apakah kau di rumah besok? Aku akan berkunjung dengan seseorang'

Dan tidak lama kemudian, ponselnya bergetar menandakan pesan masuk.

'Datanglah sayang. Eomma selalu ada jika kau kemari.'

Dan Kyungsoo tersenyum pahit membaca pesan itu. 15 hari lagi ia akan menikah. Dan besok Sehun akan berbicara pada orang tuanya. Rencananya mereka mengunjungi orang tua Kyungsoo tempo hari. Tapi Kyungsoo belum siap saat itu. Dan sekarang, ia tidak boleh menundanya lagi.

.

.

.

Tak terasa 5 hari lagi adalah hari yang selalu dipikirkan oleh Kyungsoo hingga saat ini. Keadaan Kyungsoo membaik.

Semuanya sudah beres. Tinggal menanti hari saja. Ia sudah pasrah. Hatinya masih mengharapkan Jongin. Namun sekarang ia akan memilih yang terbaik. Harusnya ia sangat bersyukur Sehun mencintai dan mau menikahinya. Bahkan namja itu tak salah apapun.

Kyungsoo akan cuti dari kuliahnya di saat yang tepat nanti. Namun tidak sekarang atau dekat-dekat ini.

Bel apartemennya berbunyi. Ia segera menuju pintu utama dan membuka pintunya. Kyungsoo bisa melihat Sehun berdiri di depan pintunya. Dan... Sehun bersama yeoja. Kyungsoo sempat mengernyit namun segera menyuruh mereka masuk dan duduk.

"Noona, yeoja ini adalah Noonaku. Namanya Kim Taemin. Ia tidak tinggal di kota ini, maka dari itu baru kukenalkan padamu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum menanggapi itu dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Taemin.

"Ah aku tau banyak tentangmu Eonni." Ucap Kyungsoo riang.

"Aku juga senang dapat mengenalmu Soo-ya. Kau sangat manis, tidak heran adik-adkku menyukaimu." Ucap Taemin menggoda Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih Eonni. Kau juga begitu cantik Eonni."

Dan tertabur sedikit candaan di ruangan itu hingga Sehun dan Taemin pulang. Kyungsoo merasa nyaman dengan Taemin, ia ceria dan ramah.

.

.

.

Tidak jauh dengan Kyungsoo, Jongin juga membaik jika dibandingkan dengan beberapa hari lalu. Ia sudah memutuskan kapan akan kembali ke Seoul. Tiket pesawat sudah ia beli untuk lusa. Tak hanya itu, namun ia juga sudah menyiapkan mentalnya ketika nanti bertemu Kyungsoo.

Mungkin Kyungsoo sudah menikah. Dan dadanya sedikit nyeri ketika ia berpikir bahwa Kyungsoo telah mencintai Namja lain. Chanyeol... Yah, nama sepupunya itu yang ia ingat. Sepupu yang membantunya namun juga merebut Kyungsoonya. Jongin tidak rela, tapi jika Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol saling mencintai, ia akan mencoba merelakan.

Sebersit rasa senang menghampirinya ketika ia mengingat bahwa dirinya lelaki pertama Kyungsoo. Namun segera berakhir ketika Jongin sadar bahwa Kyungsoo akan bahagia dengan laki-laki pilihannya. OH! APA IA CEMBURU SEKARANG?

.

.

.

Hari ini Jongin akan ke bandara dan kembali ke Seoul. Ia sudah pergi terlalu lama. Ia merindukan orang tuanya, dan... Kyungsoo (?)

Pesawatnya akan lepas landas jam 4:PM. Jadi, ia akan sedikit bersantai karena ini masih pagi. Masih ada waktu untuk bersiap-siap. Ia akan benar-benar menikmati hari ini.

.

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 75 menit, akhirnya namja itu tiba di Incheon Airport. Ia merindukan segalanya yang ada di sini. Sepertinya orang pertama yang akan ia hubungi adalah Chanyeol.

Jongin Pov

Pasti Chanyeol Hyung sekarang sudah menjadi suami Kyungsoo. Semoga semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Aku mendial nomor Chanyeol Hyung namun tak kunjung mendapat jawaban. Ah, lebih baik aku langsung ke apartemennya saja.

Author Pov

Jongin pergi ke apartemen Chanyeol. Ia sudah tau passcodenya, sehingga tak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk bisa masuk ke dalam.

Tampak Chanyeol sedang duduk di balkon bersama secangkir coklat panasnya. Jongin menghampirinya dan duduk di sebelah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut namun segera memutar otaknya.

"Ah akhirnya kau pulang.."

"Hyung, selamat atas pernikahanmu. Dan... di mana Kyungsoo?" Tanya Jongin pada Chanyeol.

"Aku dan Baekhyun belum menikah. Dan tentu saja Kyungsoo di apartemennya bodoh!" Chanyeol menoleh ke Jongin sekarang.

"Bukannya kau menikah dengan Kyungsoo?" Jongin bertanya lagi dengan polosnya.. atau bodoh?

"Pikiranmu berlebihan Jongin. Kyungsoo belum menikah. Dan bukan aku calon suaminya. Aku masih mencintai Baekhyun." Jawab Chanyeol dengan ketenangan. Chanyeol kembali menatap pemandangan di luar balkon.

"Lalu siapa Hyung?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mencari tau sendiri?"

"Ah baiklah, aku akan melakukan semuanya besok. Tapi sekarang aku butuh ranjang. Dan rumah bukanlah tempat yang tepat untuk saat ini."

"Terserah" Hanya itu jawaban Chanyeol.

Jongin segera beranjak menuju kamar sepupunya itu dan merebhkan tubuhnya. Tak butuh waktu yang lama untuknya terlelap. Sepertinya hari ini ia sangat lelah.

.

.

.

Chanyeol segera mengambil ponselnya setelah mendengar pintu kamarnya ditutup. Ia mendial seseorang.

'Sehun-ah, jika Jongin kembali sebelum hari pernikahanmu, apa kau akan membatalkannya?'

TBC

Annyeong... Ada yang kangen FF ini? Maaf Author hiatus setahun (atau lebih) Mianhae ndeeee... Author hiatus karena kelas akhir. Tapi sekarang sudah lulus. Jadi lebih santai nulis sama updatenya. Terima kasih reviewnya. Makasih juga sudah nyempetin buat baca yakkk... Author akan melakukan yang terbaik buat para reader-nim. Makasih yang udah nunggu kelanjutannya. Author usahakan akan update secepat mungkin. Maafkan Author juga atas semua kesalahan. Maaf typonya kebanyakan. Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Simak chapter berikutnya... *bow #pelukhangat

Big Thanks to: **olifafuadah, d.o, , jihanowl7, Newbiebarbie00, mocca, ranrann, SkyBlueAndWhite, NowpillineKaiSoo, ennie, steffifebri, blacktea, cute, Lovesoo, 1004baekie, KimRyeona19, callmeaceee, IbnaNurulBaiti1, sehunpou, yehetohorat794, Rahel KaiSoo shipper, , dan para guest.**


	8. Chapter 8

Are You Mad At Me?

WARNING!

GS, HURT, EXO PAIR, M

Main Cast:

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Other Cast:

EXO Member, and other

Slight:

KaiStal

HunSoo

Genre:

HURT/COMFORT, ROMANCE, SAD, ANGST

Chanyeol segera mengambil ponselnya setelah mendengar pintu kamarnya ditutup. Ia mendial seseorang.

'Sehun-ah, jika Jongin kembali sebelum hari pernikahanmu, apa kau akan membatalkannya?'

Chanyeol mendengar lawan bicaranya menghela nafas. Namun Chanyeol penasaran dengan ini semua.

.

.

.

'Sehun-ah, jika Jongin kembali sebelum hari pernikahanmu, apa kau akan membatalkannya?'

Sehun berpikir untuk memilih jawaban yang tepat. Ia hampir saja melupakan jika Hyungnya itu bisa kembali kapan saja. Yang ia pikirkan adalah Kyungsoo. Tapi ia akan rela asal Kyungsoo bahagia.

'Tidak tau Hyung, biar Kyungsoo yang memilih. Asal ia bahagia.'

'Kau benar-benar mencintainya?'

'Aku mencintainya setelah orang tuaku Hyung. Aku tak ingin merusak kebahagiaannya. Jika ia bahagia dengan Jongin Hyung, aku rela.' Sehun mengucapkannya dengan hati yang bergetar.

'Jika kau mencintainya, pertahankan ia. Buat ia mencintaimu.'

'Aku akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik. Terima kasih Hyung.'

'Nde' Dan sambungan terputus setelahnya.

Sehun dilema, ia mencintai Kyungsoo, namun bagaimana jika Hyungnya kembali? Dan yang membuatnya nyeri, Kyungsoo masih mencintai Hyungnya itu. Andai saja Kyungsoo mencintainya, pasti dengan senang hati ia akan menjadi ayah yang baik untuk keponakannya itu. Ia akan menyayanginya sebagaimana ia menyayangi darah dagingnya.

Lusa adalah hari pernikahannya. Ia menguatkan diri. Seorang Kim Sehun harus bahagia di hari pernikahannya, lagipula menikah dengan orang yang ia cintai. Bukan penjodohan orang tuanya.

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar Noonanya. Setelah membuka pintu tanpa mengetuknya, ia baru ingat sesuatu. Noonanya telah kembali ke rumah suaminya beberapa hari yang lalu. Sehun membutuhkan seseorang... Dan satu-satunya orang yang terpikirkan oleh Sehun adalah...

LUHAN!

Tak lama setelah menelpon Luhan, bel rumahnya berbunyi. Sehun bergegas membuka pintunya. Sehun mengajak Luhan ke teras rumahnya. Ini masih pukul 6:30 PM, jadi mereka masih berkesempatan untuk berbagi cerita.

.

Setelah mereka berbincang, Sehun ingin mengatakan pernikahannya lusa dengan Kyungsoo. Namun, sebelum ia membuka mulutnya, Luhan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Sehun-ah, aku begitu menyukaimu." Ucap wanita bermata rusa itu.

"Ah, aku juga menyukaimu Luhan-ah."

"Kau membalas cintaku?" Pertanyaan Luhan membuat Sehun membeku. Ia pikir maksud Luhan menyukainya adalah sebagai sahabat. Tapi ekspektasinya salah. Luhan menyukainya dalam konten asmara.

Astaga, Sehun akan menikah lusa. Dan ia berniat memberitahu Luhan untuk datang. Tapi mengapa sekarang ia malah mendengar fakta yang mengejutkan? Bagaimana ia merespon Luhan? Hatiny ada pada Kyungsoo.

"Menurutmu bagaimana Lu?" Akhirnya kalimat itulah yang diucapkan Sehun.

"Semoga saja" Jawab Luhan dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Berdo'alah untuk itu" Senyum Sehun tak sepenuhnya bahagia. Ini membuat semuanya semakin rumit.

"Aku menyukaimu sejak kecil dulu Sehun-ah. Namun aku baru memahami perasaanku ketika aku mulai dewasa dan tidak pernah lupa tentangmu."

"Ah jadi kau menyukaiku sejak dulu rupanya."

Luhan hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Dan setelahnya, mereka bercanda hingga pukul 9 malam dan Luhan pulang.

.

Sehun PoV

Tuhan! Astaga! Aku bahkan belum memberitahu Luhan tentang pernikahanku lusa. Bagaimana aku mengatakannya? Ia pasti tak senang mendengarnya.

Luhan menyukaiku, tapi hanya Kyungsoo yang ada dipikiranku. Luhan yeoja yang baik... Kenapa aku tidak menyukainya saja? Ah, ini bukan kehendakku. Tapi ia pasti kecewa jika tahu aku tidak membalas perasaannya.

Semoga Jongin Hyung kembali setelah pernikahanku. Aku berharap semuanya berjalan lancar. Aku menyayangi Jongin Hyung, namun aku tak mau kehilangan Kyungsoo. Tapi.. apa Kyungsoo dapat membalas perasaanku kelak?

Hanya Tuhan yang tahu. Aku akan berdo'a saja dan pasrah.

Author PoV

Pikiran Sehun berkecamuk hingga ia tertidur.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai muncul. Tetapi tetap tak membangunkan namja itu. Ia sangat kelelahan kemarin. Hari ini ia akan ke apartemen Kyungsoo. 45 menit kemudian ia mulai membuka matanya, hal yang pertama kali ia pikirkan adalah bahwa Chanyeol ternyata bukan calon suami Kyungsoo. Sebersit rasa senang menghampirinya.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Jongin beranjak dari ranjang dan memasuki kamar mandi tanpa melupakan handuk dan pakaiannya.

.

Bel apartemen berbunyi, Chanyeol yang sedang memakan sarapannya beranjak dan membukakan pintu. Dan... itu Sehun. Berdiri di depannya dengan senyuman andalannya. Tapi Chanyeol cukup mengerti makna senyuman itu. Bahwa Sehun tidak baik saja.

Chanyeol menyuruh Sehun masuk. Chanyeol melanjutkan sarapannya. Sedangkan Sehun duduk di depan Chanyeol. Perasaan Chanyeol tidak enak. Namun ia tetap manusia biasa yang tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Sehun membuka percakapan "Lama tak melihatmu Hyung, kita selalu berbicara melalui telepon."

"Kau merindukanku eoh?" Tanya Chanyeol penuh percaya diri.

"Hahaha... Kau terlalu percaya diri Hyung, aku hanya penasaran dengan wajahmu. Karena kau sedikit lupa." Jawab Sehun sambil bercanda. Sebenarnya ia sudah sangat merindukan sepupunya itu.

"Kau ini selalu begitu.." Dan direspon dengan tawa kecil Sehun.

Saat mulai hening, Sehun mendengar gemercik air. Sehun menoleh ke arah wastafel lalu tempat mencuci piring. Tapi semuanya tertutup. Tak ada keran menyala. Dan yang ia pikirkan, bahwa itu berasal dari kamar mandi.

"Kau dengan Baekhyun Noona eoh?"

"Ani, Baekhyun di rumahnya. Mengapa kau mencari Baekhyun?"

"Lalu siapa yang berada di kamar mandi?" Pertanyaan Sehun membuat Chanyeol menghentikan kunyahannya.

"Lihat saja nanti." Ucap Chanyeol enteng berkebalikan dengan pikirannya yang berkecamuk. Ia berpikir apa yang terjadi jika Sehun tahu Jongin sudah kembali.

Chanyeol telah selesai dengan sarapannya dan menaruh piringnya di tempat pencuci piring.

"Kenapa kau ke sini? Apa kau hanya merindukanku?"

Sehun tersenyum lalu menjawab " Semalam kau bertanya padaku. Memangnya Jongin Hyung sudah kembali?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu jawabannya. Apa kau siap untuk itu."

"Ah baiklah. Kau masih ingat Luhan?"

"Tentu saja aku mengingatnya. Ia perempuan yang manis."

"Ia menyukaiku Hyung. Tapi tidak sebagai teman atau bahkan saudara." Terang Sehun.

"Ah, malang sekali nasib yeoja itu. Kau akan menikah besok. Apa kau juga menyukainya?"

"Aku menyukai Kyungsoo Noona." Sehun menjawabnya dengan senyum miris.

"Ah, padahal kalian sangat co-" Ucapan Chanyeol terpotong oleh nada dering ponsel.

Sehun mengambil ponselnya dan segera menjawab panggilan itu. Panggilan dari Taemin.

'Yeoboseyo Noona?'

'Aku menunggumu di bandara Hun-ah.'

'Baiklah Noona, aku menjemputmu sekarang. Tunggu aku.'

'Nde'

Sehun mengakhiri panggilannya dan menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

"Hyung, aku akan menjemput Taemin Noona di Bandara."

"Baiklah, hati-hati"

"Nde, gomawo"

.

Pintu kamar terbuka menampilkan Jongin yang baru selesai mandi. Chanyeol menatap Jongin sejenak dan ingin tertawa. Sehun tadi datang dan Chanyeol khawatir Kim bersaudara ini bertengkar, namun Sehun pergi sebelum Jongin selesai mandi. Chanyeol merutuki dirinya yang sempat khawatir beberapa saat lalu.

"Hyung, aku lapar." Ucap Jongin sambil memasang wajah yang memelas.

"Aku memiliki roti, makanlah. Kau juga bisa melihat selainya di mana kan."

"Baiklah, tapi temani aku."

"Baiklah" Chanyeol berkata dalam hatinya, tumben sekali dia bersikap manja seperti ini.

Jongin mengambil 2 lembar roti dan mengolesinya dengan selai. Jongin duduk di kursi yang tadi ditempati Sehun. Chanyeol melihat wajah Jongin lebih dekat dan dapat menyimpulkan jika wajah Jongin sangat pucat. Chanyeol mengukurkan tangannya untuk memegang dahi Jongin. Dan benar saja, Jongin demam.

"Jongin, setelah sarapan, ke kamarlah. Kau harus istirahat."

"Tapi aku ingin ke apartemen Kyungsoo."

"Istirahatlah dulu Jongin." Chanyeol khawatiir dengan sepupunya ini.

"Tidak Hyung, aku akan ke apartemen Kyungsoo setelah ini. Aku begitu merindukannya. Aku baru menyadari aku mencintainya. Aku selalu menyia-nyiakannya selama ini. Aku akan membuatnya merasa lebih baik." Jongin mengatakan itu dari lubuk hatinya. (?)

"Baiklah, terserahmu." Chanyeol mencoba mengerti dengan pola pikir Jongin.

Tampaknya Jongin mecintai Kyungsoo sekarang. Kenapa tidak sejak dulu saja ia mencintainya. Apakah ia telat? Entahlah.

Jongin menghabiskan sarapannya dan mengambil jaket hitamnya. Nyawanya tinggal setengah saat ini. Kesadarannya berkurang, kepalanya pening, dan semua benda yang dilihatnya mulai memiliki bayangan. Tapi ia akan tetap berangkat, ia sangat merindukan Kyungsoonya.

"Aku berangkat Hyung" Chanyeol membalasanya dengan anggukan.

Jongin berjalan menuju pintu. Ia memakai sepatunya.

Chanyeol tersentak saat mendengar bunyi seperti hantaman. Ia melihat Jongin terpapar di lantai. Ia sudah memperingatkan Jongin untuk tidak pergi. Tapi Jongin bersikeras untuk pergi. Dan inilah hasilnya, Jongin tidak sadarkan diri.

Chanyeol membawa Jongin ke kamar untuk membaringkannya di kasur. Chanyeol melepas jaket hitam Jongin dan menaikkan sekimut hingga dada pria itu.

.

.

.

Malamnya, Jongin mengingau memanggil nama Kyungsoo. Chanyeol memberi obat demam pada Jongin. Suhu tubuh jongin mulai turun. Jongin tidur dengan baik malam itu setelah mengingau beberapa saat.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang dirias saat ini. Ia tidak tahu harus bahagia atau sedih. Ia masih mengharapkan Jongin sekarang. Namun adalah hal mustahil untuk Jongin berada di sini sekarang.

Acaranya dimulai jam 9:30. Dan masih ada 2,5 jam untuknya bersiap-siap. Jantungnya berdegup cepat. Ia berusaha menerima ini semua.

Hatinya teriris mengingat bukan Jongin yang menjadi pengantin prianya. Apakah Jongin sudah tidak mencintainya lagi? Ia ingin menangis saja, namun jika ia menangis ia akan merusak make up yang menempel di wajah cantiknya.

.

.

.

Jongin bangun lebih awal pagi ini. Saat menoleh ke jam dinding, ia melihat jarum jam itu mengarah ke angka 7:30. Jongin duduk dan melihat secarik kertas di nakas.

'Aku menjemput Baekhyun untuk acara sesuatu. Sarapan lah, aku membuatkanmu pancake.'

Jongin segera sarapan dan mandi. Setelah itu ia bergegeas ke rumahnya. Tentunya dengan kendaraan umum, karena mobil-mobil mewahnya berada di rumahnya.

.

.

.

Sehun diperjalanan menuju lokasi pernikahan saat ini. satu jam lagi acara dimulai. Ia bahagia hari ini. Namun tidak sepenuhnya. Ia merasa bersalah pada Luhan. Dan ia masih memikirkan Kyungsoo yang masih mencintai Jongin. Namun tak apa, ia akan membuat Kyungsoo mencintainya. Ia mengatakannya dalam hati dan tersenyum.

Semalam Sehun mengirim pesan pada Luhan untuk mendatangi pernikahannya. Luhan menjawab oke dengan emoticon smile. Sehun sedikit lega mengingat itu.

.

.

.

Jongin memasuki rumahnya dan disambut oleh maid-maidnya. Jongin menuju lantai atas namun tak menemukan siapa-siapa. Ia bertanya kepada salah satu maidnya "Di mana semuanya?"

"Sudah berangkat Tuan." Jawabnya sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Berangkat ke mana?" Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ke acara pernikahan Tuan Sehun."

"Kau tidak salah?! Di mana tempatnya?!" Jongin tentu terkejut. Adiknya menikah tanpa mengundangnya. Tapi harusnya ia sadar jika selama ini ia menghilang.

Setelah maidnya memberi tahu lokasi pernikahan adiknya itu, ia bergegas ke tempat itu. Saat di perjalanan, ia mendapat panggilan dari Chanyeol lalu mengangkatnya dan mengeraskan suaranya.

'Jongin-ah, kau sudah lebih baik?'

'Nde, aku sekarang di perjalanan menuju pernikahan Sehun.'

'Kau tahu dari mana?'

'Maidku mengatakannya padaku.'

'Kau tahu siapa pengantin wanita Sehun?' Chanyeol bertanya dengan was-was.

'Tidak, waeyo? Apa ia cantik Hyung?' Jawab Jongin tanpa beban.

'Lihat saja nanti, aku sudah di sini dengan Baekhyun.' Chanyeol berkata-kata sangat datar.

'Ah, baiklah'

'Jongin?' Panggil Chanyeol lagi.

'Ne?'

'Kyungsoo mengandung anakmu.' Hening sesaat. Jongin terkejut namun tak membeku. 'Kau mendengarnya Jongin?' Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

'Nde, aku mendengarnya. Kututup teleponnya.'

Jongin menutup sambungan sepihak. Ia meningkatkan kecepatannya. Ia merasa bersalah pada Kyungsoo. Pasti Kyungsoo mengalami hari yang berat selama ini. Seharusnya ia tidak meninggalkannya. Di samping itu, ia senang Kyungsoo mengandung anaknya. Darah dagingnya. Pikiran Jongin sedang berkecamuk.

Jongin memilih fokus pada jalan yang ia tempuh.

.

Appa Kyungsoo menuntun Kyungsoo ke altar dengan tersenyum. Kyungsoo memaksakan senyumnya, ia tidak ingin Sehun merasa buruk. Di depan sana Sehun sudah menantinya dengan senyum lebar.

Tangan Kyungsoo gemetar. Kedua kakinya melemas. Ini hari pernikahannya. Walaupun ia tidak menikah dengan Jongin, setidaknya ia dicintai oleh calon suaminya ini.

.

.

.

Jongin memarkirkan mobilnya dan langsung berlari menuju pintu masuk. Sangat terburu-buru hingga ia tidak menyadari nama pasangan pengantin yang dipajang.

Jongin membuka pintu masuk membuat semua yang ada di sana menoleh ke arahnya. Tidak terkecuali Sehun dan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

TBC

Mianhae baru update. Gimana enaknya? Kyungsoo sama Jongin apa Sehun aja? Kelanjutan cerita akan berdasarkan vooting reader-nim yah... Maaf kebanyakan typo, dan maaf untuk kesalahan tata bahasanya. Terima kasih sudah baca. Gomawo yah atas ucapan selamat dan semanagatnya... :) Terimakasih sudah fav+follow. Terima kasih untuk reviewnya juga, maaf nggak balas satu-satu,,, tapi authot baca kok :). Jagan lupa reviewnya ndeee... Annyeong... :) {} #pelukhangat

Big Thanks to: **sooso, NopwillineKaiSoo, kimtaaaan, whenKmeetK, dosarang12, Lovesoo, Insooie baby, Sofia Magdalena, HawaAF, Kim Reon, fxckitsullstar, dinadokyungsoo1**


	9. Chapter 9

Are You Mad At Me?

WARNING!

GS, HURT, EXO PAIR, M

Main Cast:

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Other Cast:

EXO Member, and other

Slight:

KaiStal

HunSoo

Genre:

HURT/COMFORT, ROMANCE, SAD, ANGST

Jongin memarkirkan mobilnya dan langsung berlari menuju pintu masuk. Sangat terburu-buru hingga ia tidak menyadari nama pasangan pengantin yang dipajang.

Jongin membuka pintu masuk membuat semua yang ada di sana menoleh ke arahnya. Tidak terkecuali Sehun dan Kyungsoo.

.

Sehun lega karena kini mereka telah sah menjadi sepasang suami istri. Dan... 'CKLEK' Suara itu membuatnya merasa seperti tersambar petir di siang bolong. Itu dia, orang yang ia khawatirkan akan kembali. Siapa lagi jika bukan Hyungnya. Mata Sehun membulat, ia tidak menyangka jika Hyungnya akan datang sekarang. Setelah lama Sehun menoleh ke arah Jongin, ia menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang sudah meneteskan air matanya.

Tentu saja ia tidak diam saja. Sehun merengkuh Kyungsoo. Sehun merasa bersalah dan juga terluka. Ia tidak tau harus apa. Kyungsoo menangis namun tidak terisak.

.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah pintu dan jantungnya serasa direnggut dari relungnya. Itu Jongin, namja yang ditunggunya. Namja yang ia cintai. Tapi kenapa ia datang disaat yang tidak tepat? Kyungsoo sudah sah menjadi istri seorang Kim Sehun. Air matanya mulai menetes. Dan dengan cepat, Sehun merengkuhnya.

Sedangkan Jongin...

Jongin melihat Sehun di sana bersama pengantin perempuannya. Jongin melihat yeoja yang di depan Sehun. Mirip seseorang, sungguh cantik jelita. Jongin tidak peka mengenali Kyungsoo karena make up Kyungsoo. Jongin berpikir itu yeoja yang mirip dengan Kyungsoo. Dan ia tertawa mengingat jika nanti istrinya (kyungsoo) akan mirip dengan istri Sehun.

Jongin mengucapkan maaf dan duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. Chanyeol terkejut dan menganga. Bagaimana bisa Jongin malah tertawa dengan pemandangan itu? Apa Jongin sudah gila dan tidak bisa menerima kenyataan?

"Jongin?"

"Nde Hyung, waeyo?"

"Mengapa kau tertawa?"

"Lucu saja Hyung, istri Sehun akan mirip dengan istriku kelak, Kyungsoo."

Chanyeol ingin menjedotkan kepala sepupunya itu. Jongin sedikit bingung karena suasana wajah Chanyeol menjadi suram. Baekhyun yang di sebelah Chanyeol tak kalah kaget. Tapi ia lebih memilih mengusap punggung Chanyeol agar namjanya itu lebih tenang. Toh nanti akhirnya Jongin juga tahu.

Jongin menutup erat mulutnya ketika ia melihat ucapan selamat atas pernikahannya dan tertera nama Kim Sehun dan Do Kyungsoo. Ia sudah tidak dapat bicara bahkan tertawa. Ia merasa bodoh, bagaimana ia bisa tertawa tadi. Dan APA INI?! Mengapa adiknya menikah dengan Kyungsoo?

Apa jangan-jangan mereka sudah mengenal satu sama lain lebih lama dari yang Jongin tahu? Apakah Kyungsoo selingkuh dibelakang Jongin? Dan adiknya itu membuat hatinya semakin panas. Jongin tak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Hyung, ini serius?"

"Jika tidak serius tidak akan ada tamu undangan bodoh! Kau pikir kami semua hanya ingin membuatmu terkejut? Atau kau pikir ini kejutan untuk menyambutmu kembali? Dewasalah sedikit. Kau berpikir ini tidak serius. Apa yang ada di pikiranmu hah? Kau tidak bisa menerima kenyataan eoh?" Chanyeol berkata dengan tenang namun jelas jika ia sedikit emosi.

"Kau begitu bodoh Jongin! Setahuku kau cerdas. Tapi mengapa kau menjadi seperti ini?" Ini Bakehyun yang mengatakannya.

Dan Jongin benar-benar diam setelahnya.

.

Para tamu sedang memberi ucapan selamat pada pasangan pengantin. Kyungsoo sudah meredakan tangisnya. Ia harus menjadi sedikit dewasa. Ini hari pernikahannya. Kyungsoo sempat melihat Jongin yang tertawa. Apa Jongin senang ia menikah dengan Sehun? Mungkin Jongin sudah tidak mencintintainya. Kyungsoo memilih tersenyum walau dipaksa.

Sehun yang disebelahnya pun juga begitu. Well, tampaknya ini cinta segitiga. Sehun mencintai Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo mencintai Jongin. Sedangkan Sehun dan Jongin merupakan Kim bersaudara.

Seorang yeoja memberi ucapan selamat pada istrinya. Itu Luhan, namun yeoja itu tetap tersenyum. Sehun tau Luhan tidak benar-benar bahagia.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu." Luhan mengucapkannya dengan senyum yang manis. Walau tidak seperti suasana hatinya.

"Lu, maafkan ak-"

"Sudah jangan membahasanya. Kau harus bahagia hari ini. Istrimu sangat cantik"

"Terima kasih Lu"

"Nde, sama-sama"

Kyungsoo berpikir, wanita itu sangat cantik. Dan mengapa tadi Sehun meminta maaf padanya? Kyungsoo tidak mengerti namun menunda pertanyaannya.

Giliran seorang namja naik ke altar dan memberi ucapan pada mereka. Tak perlu ditanya itu siapa. Tentu saja Kakak ipar Kyungsoo.

"Wah wah wah, kalian berselingkuh di belakangku rupanya. Selamat atas pernikahan kalian. Ternyata aku menjadi kakak iparmu. Dan Sehun-ah, aku akan berusaha menjadi Hyung yang baik walaupun kau telah melakukan ini semua." Ucapnya dengan senyum sinis.

Astaga, namja itu membuat Kyungsoo ingin mati saja rasanya. Belum kata-katanya yang sangat tajam itu. Sangat melukai namun tidak berdarah. Sehun tidak emosi, ia hanya menatap nanar Hyungnya. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah. Namun, ia tak akan meminta maaf. Ini sudah keterlaluan, Hyungnya menyakiti Kyungsoo berkali-kali. Sehun akan melindungi Kyungsoo dan membuat Kyungsoo mencintainya. Itu yang ia tetapkan pada hatinya.

"Terima kasih" Hanya itu yang diucapkan Kyungsoo.

"Jangan merusak momen ini kumohon. Kau bisa berkata-kata lebih banyak ketika kita sudah di rumah. Jangan merusak pernikahanku Hyung. Dan terima kasih atas ucapan selamatmu." Sehun berkata tanpa tersenyum. Ia menggunakan pokerfacenya.

Jongin tetap tersenyum dari tadi. Namun ingat... Itu senyuman sinis. Dan akhirnya ia turun dari altar. Jongin mendapati orang tuanya menatap nanar dirinya. Ia memeluk Ibunya dan berbincang sedikit, lalu memilih langsung pulang tanpa berkata-kata lagi.

.

"Sehun-ah, selamat atas pernikahanmu, jaga ia baik-baik. Kau berhak bahagia. Kau juga soo." Kyungsoo dan Sehun tersenyum pada lawan bicaranya, Chanyeol.

"Aku turut bahagia atas pernikahan kalian. Selamat yah..." Itu kata-kata baekhyun, sambil memeluk singkat Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih Eonni, Oppa" Kyungsoo memasang wajah yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Terima kasih Hyung, Baekhyun Noona."

.

.

.

Acara sudah selesai, Sehun dan Kyungsoo baru saja sampai di rumah. Kyungsoo menuju kamar Sehun untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Kyungsoo akan tinggal di rumah ini. Pakaiannya sudah dipindah ke lemari kamar Sehun.

Sehun memilih mandi dulu agar lebih segar. Ia bahagia mengingat Kyungsoo sudah menjadi istrinya. Yeoja itu sangat manis dan lucu.

Kyungsoo sudah mengganti baju, dan kini ia akan menghapus make upnya.

.

Setelah tuntas, Kyungsoo merasa lapar dan memilih turun untuk makan. Di bawah ada Eomma Sehun, dan menjadi Eomma Kyungsoo juga. Kyungsoo sedikit gugup, jadilah ia berhenti berjalan dan mempersilahkan Eommanya untuk duluan.

"Kau mau makan?" Tanya Heechul lembut.

"Nde Eomma" Kyungsoo menjawabnya dengan sedikit gugup.

"Kajja, kita makan bersama."

"Ah, nde"

Kyungsoo pikir wanita paruh baya itu ketus. Namun ia malah mengajaknya makan bersama dan bertutur kata dengan begitu lembutnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum memikirkan itu. Mereka berjalan bersama dan menuruni tangga.

.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Jongin baik-baik saja?" Tentu Heechul yang bertanya seperti itu. Mereka sudah selesai makan, dan sedang berbincang sekarang.

"Entah, tapi aku akan memperbaikinya Eomma, setidaknya kami akan berteman dan menjalin hubungan kakak dan adik ipar." Kyungsoo

"Sabarlah Soo. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Nde, gomawo."

"Ah di sana sudah ada cucuku eoh? Taemin juga sedang mengandung, anak kalian akan seumuran nantinya. Aku akan segera memiliki cucu lagi." Ucapnya dengan riang.

Kyungsoo hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman bahagia. Mereka berbincang, menimbulkan kedekatan. Kyungsoo sangat nyaman dengan wanita itu. Eommanya itu bercerita tentang banyak hal, tentang Taemin, Jongin, dan Sehun. Perbincangan mereka telah usai. Heechul memilih naik ke atas untuk istirahat di kamarnya.

Kyungsoo melihat-lihat rumah ini. Sangat megah, besar, rapi, dan bersih. Kyungsoo jadi merindukan rumahnya juga. Kyungsoo ke halaman belakang rumah itu dan duduk di tepi kolam. Kyungsoo memasukkan kakinya ke dalam air. Cuaca hari ini mendung. Kyungsoo menghibur dirinya dengan berpikiran positif.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau menjadi adik iparku." Suara itu membuat Kyungsoo sedikit kaget. Namun ia sudah hapal suara itu. Dan tau pemiliknya tanpa melihatnya. Namun Kyungsoo memilih diam.

"Kau begitu licik rupanya." Kyungsoo tetap diam, daripada akan terjadi pertengkaran. Kyungsoo sangat tersakiti dengan kata-kata itu. Tapi ia tidak akan menangis. Ia berusaha untuk tenang.

"Ah, dan apa kau yakin yang ada di kandunganmu itu anakku?" Cukup sudah! Kesabaran Kyungsoo habis. Ini pelecehan harga diri namanya.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang ada di pikiranmu. Dan, aku tidak memaksamu untuk mengakui ini anakmu. Kau boleh percaya atau tidak. Tapi ingatlah akan satu hal, ketika anak ini lahir, aku akan mengenalkan Sehun sebagai ayah kandungnya. Aku sudah lelah denganmu Jongin, kau selalu membuatku sakit. Berpikirlah lebih baik lagi." Kyungsoo mengatakannya dengan ketenangan walaupun ia sedang emosi dan sakit.

"Ah ternyata benar, kau berselingkuh dengan Sehun. Lalu saat aku melakukan 'itu' di apartemenmu, apa selaput darah itu adalah hasil operasi? Kau cerdik juga Soo." Wah, Kyungsoo benar-benar tersakiti dengan kata-kata Jongin kali ini.

Kyungsoo menahan air matanya untuk tidak terjatuh. Jujur saja, Kyungsoo masih benar-benar mencintai namja yang jadi lawan bicaranya ini. Tapi ia juga tersakiti. Sudah terlalu banyak luka yang ditorehkan namja itu. Dan Kyungsoo masih bisa mencintainya. Tapi kadang, kita harus berhenti untuk mengarungi samudra demi seseorang yang bahkan tidak mau meloncati tumpahan air di lantai untuk kita. Sayangnya, Kyungsoo tak bisa.

"Teganya kau berkata seperti itu Jongin, apa salahku? Apa kau masih menyalahkanku? Bukankah kau berselingkuh berkali-kali dariku? Di mana tanggung jawabmu ketika kau menghamili anak orang dan kau malah mernghilang entah ke mana. Apa kau masih peduli padaku saat itu? Apa kau pikir aku baik-baik saja? Sehun menggantikan posisimu saat itu. Saat kau menghilang, Sehun memastikanku baik-baik saja. Ia berpikir tentangku jika aku melahirkan tanpa seorang suami. Appa bahkan memukulinya karena ia mengatakan jika ini anaknya. Tapi mengapa? Mengapa aku masih tetap mencintaimu setelah semua yang terjadi padaku? Mengapa aku belum bisa mencintai Sehun? Dan mengapa kau terus menyakitiku hingga saat ini?" Kyungsoo meluapkan segalanya. Ia lelah dengan semua ini.

"Soo, kau baik-baik saja? Aku mencarimu." Sehun tiba-tiba datang dan Membantu Kyungsoo.

"Gwaenchana Sehun-ah" Kyungsoo menjawab tanpa senyuman.

"Hyung, berhentilah menyakitinya. Ia sudah cukup menerima dan merasakan luka yang dihasilkan olehmu. Biarkan kami bahagia." Sehun berusaha agar tidak sarkastik pada Jongin. Bagaimanapun, itu tetap Hyungnya.

Jongin hanya tersenyum meremehkan. Sehun dan Kyungsoo kembali ke kamar.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo PoV

Jongin tidak akan bisa mengerti semuanya. Aku terlalu bodoh karena masih bisa mencintainya. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku masih mencintainya.

Sehun-ah, maafkan aku belum bisa mencintaimu. Kau terlalu baik untukku. Kau begitu sabar, semoga kau mendapatkan yang terbaik.

Eomma sangat baik padaku, aku akan menjadi menantu yang baik untuknya.

.

Author PoV

"Noona, apa yang Jongin Hyung lakukan padamu?" Terdapat kekhawatiran pada ucapan Sehun.

"Berhentilah mengkhawatirkanku Sehun-ah. Aku baik-baik saja. Dan jangan memanggilku Noona, aku ini istrimu." Kyungsoo dengan tersenyum manis mengatakannya.

"Nde"

Suasana hening setelahnya. Kyungsoo lelah dan memilih untuk tidur. Sehun memperhatikan Kyungsoo tertidur. Ini adalah pemandangan yang indah baginya. Wajah Kyungsoo begitu damai.

Sehun merasakan ponsel di sakunya bergetar. Itu adalah Luhan. Luhan mengiriminya pesan.

'Sehun-ah, aku ingin mengenalnya lebih baik. Ia istrimu, dan aku sahabatmu. Jadi aku juga harus menjadi sahabatnya.' Sehun membacanya dan tersenyum setelahnya. Apakah Luhan benar-benar menjadi seperti ini? Luhan tentunya terluka.

'Tentu, kau bisa berkunjung kapanpun saat kau mau. Kyungsoo pasti akan menyambutmu dengan sangat baik. :)'

Sehun mulai mengantuk, namun ia sangat canggung ketika akan berbaring. Ini kasurnya, ini kamarnya, namun yeoja di depannya ini yang membuatnya berhenti berkutik. Sehun memilih mengampiri sofa dan tertidur di situ.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan langsung melihat Sehun tertidur di sofa. Dilihatnya jam, pukul 6:27 malam. Kyungsoo bangkit dan menghampiri Sehun. Mengapa Sehun tidur di sofa? Apa ia tertidur? Itu yang dipikirkan Kyungsoo.

"Sehun-ah, tidurlah di kasur."

Sehun bangun seketika dan langsung duduk. Ia melihat jam dan mengecek ponselnya. Wajahnya tetap menawan walaupun bangun tidur. Kyungsoo sempat terpesona namun hanya tersenyum.

"Ani, aku akan mandi dulu Soo."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Sehun mengambil handuknya dan segera memasuki kamar mandi.

.

Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi. Kyungsoo juga berniat mandi, jadi ia langsung memasuki kamar mandinya, tak lupa handuknya.

Tak lama setelahnya, Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit tubuhnya. Sehun hampir saja menganga. Namun ia berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya untuk membuat Kyungsoo nyaman. Ia tetap lelaki normal, namun ia sepertinya dapat mengontrol diri.

Ponsel Kyungsoo berbunyi, Sehun yang duduk di sebelah ponsel Kyungsoo segera mengambilnya dan berniat memberikan pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendekat ke Sehun. Belum sempat Sehun berdiri, Kyungsoo sudah berdiri di depannya. Jadilah ia hanya memberikannya. Kyungsoo mengangkat panggilan dari Eommanya.

Eomma Kyungsoo hanya memastikan jika ia baik-baik saja dan apa merasa nyaman di sana. Kyungsoo menjawabnya dengan baik. Sehun masih setia duduk di kasurnya. Kyungsoo memutus panggilannya, ia masih berdiri di depan Sehun. Apa ia terlalu polos?

Sehun menahan nafsunya mati-matian dan ia dengan polosnya menanyai Sehun.

"Sehun-ah, kau kenapa?"

"Aku tak apa. Siapa yang menelponmu?"

"Itu tadi Eomma"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. Kyungsoo sedang berpikir hingga sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Soo, boleh aku menciummu?"

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong reader-nim... Updateny lebih cepat. Author nggak sabar pengen ngelanjutin setelah baca reviewnya. Terima kasih atas dukungannya. Terima kasih udah nyempetin baca, review, fav, and follow. Terima kasih banyak. Sebenernya sama author mau diakhiri lebih cepat ffnya. Berdasarkan vootingnya, dipilih KaiSoo. Tapi, biar yang HunSoo shipper nggak kecewa, terciptalah chapter ini dan akan ada beberapa momen sosweet HunSoo. Tapi nanti endingnya KaiSo ndee... Mohon maaf atas tata bahasa yang kurang bagus dan typonya juga. Jangan lupa review nde... Saranghae, juseyo... #peluk erat

Big Thanks to: Lovesoo, Tarisya679, blacktea, Yoo Hwa Young, Sofia Magdalena, dinadokyungsoo1, kimtaaaan, Mrswuhunhan, tamimei, waiz Snivy, AAAgst, dosarang 12, fxckitsullstar, whenKmeetK, channie27, ellaelysia, andiasli99, Kim Reon, Insooiw baby, HawaAF, dan para guest.


End file.
